Senior Year
by lovingmylife
Summary: Episode six: Stereotyped: Zoey's confused. Everything's all mixed up. Lola's shy, Nicole's a tomboy, Quinn's IQ has dropped. Michael's a bully. James' is wearing all black. Logan has straight A's and Chase has a buzz cut.
1. We're Seniors Baby: Part One

**Okay so my second Zoey 101 story. An actual story not one-shot. Basically this is how i want (or would have wanted) season 5 to go if it exsisted. i'm just going to keep making up episodes that take place in the gangs senior year at PCA. Each will probably be divided into three parts. Please read and review for me. **

**Pairings: Zoey and Chase; Quinn and Logan; others are uncertain.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Zoey 101**

* * *

**Episode One: We're Senior's Baby-**

**its the first day back at PCA and its the gangs senior year. There are quite a few surprises in store for them. **

**Part one**

The California sun shone brightly over the long stretch of road as two teens rode in the back of a yellow cab that was weighed down with luggage. The two were bickering over a single cell phone to get the correct details through to their parent over the flight back from England.

"It was awful!" the younger sibling shouted it the phone as his sister held it away from him.

"He is exaggerating," the sister said calmly into the phone "Dustin is just upset because it was kind of crowded on the plane and he had to sit next to a stranger."

"It was some old lady who kept talking about how much she was missing her five cats." Dustin yelled again.

"Well I'm just glad you two landed safely and you are almost to PCA right?" A women's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, we should be there in about three minutes." The girl said after glancing out the widow at the campus of her favorite place in the world. The women's voice was quiet for a moment.

"Mom you still there?"

"Oh Zoey I can't believe you're a senior in high school already!" The women said now very clearly.

"Mom we went over this, yes I'm a senior but I promise I'll always be your and dad's little girl, I'll even sleep with my teddy bear tonight if it makes you feel better." Zoey said

The mother laughed. "Oh you don't need to do that, I'll have your dad call you later to see how you first day was."

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too and my Dustin, love him too." The two hung up their phones.

"I can't believe you're a senior either Zoey, it's pretty amazing."

"Yeah." Zoey agreed. She pulled on the edges of her light blue shirt. Written across the front of it in purple letters were the words 'We're Senior's Baby!' Under the words was a picture of a mortarboard that was cartooned to look like the school's mascot, a stingray. Under that were more words, 'Class of 09'. Zoey was so excited about being a senior, the perks and trips and then graduation; it was almost too much excitement. The girl was so caught up in her thoughts that the car had stopped and her brother was already unloading his stuff before she knew what was going on. She jumped out too, paying the guy and unloaded her stuff on to the concrete parking lot.

"Okay so you have everything right Dustin?" Zoey asked as she counted her bags.

"Yeah I got them all." They slammed the trunk down and turned for the dorm buildings. At the top of a set of stairs was two girls both brunette and brown eyed. The girls were wearing the same senior t-shirts only they had been cut creatively. They each had enough suitcases with them that Zoey had to worry how they were going to fit all their stuff in one room.

"QUINN, LOLA!" Zoey shouted as loudly as she could. The two girls looked in the direction there names came from. Dropping their things they raced down the stairs, nearly knocking Zoey right off her feet. The three hugged; unaware they were crushing Dustin between them.

"Hi guys." Zoey said when they pulled apart. "How are you? How were your summers?"

"Acting camp."

"Science camp."

"I acted."

"I experimented."

"Same old, same old." Lola said. "Now tell us about yours you traveled all over Europe." Lola had enjoyed acting camp and learned a lot but the idea of being in and touring foreign country sounded like it would have been just as good for her future career.

"That must have been such a great experience." Quinn said enviously. She had outdone everyone at the science camp, including most of the counselors and by the end of the first week they asked her to become a consoler. She accepted and ended up babysitting a bunch of younger kids while they made baking soda volcanoes.

"It was so great. The sights, the food, the-"

"Shopping? Tell us you brought back souvenirs." Lola interrupted. Quinn and Zoey laughed.

"Come on I'll show you when we get to the dorm." Zoey said. They picked up all their discarded bags and climbed the steps.

* * *

It took a good twenty minutes to even get to the building since every two minutes they were stopped by another student who just had to hear about their summers or tell about their own. The lounge was decorated for the first day back with streamers and a banner that said '2008-2009 school year begins' was hung from the ceiling. They crossed the lounge and walked the hall to their dorm room. To their surprise the door was open; it was supposed to be closed. Zoey reached out and turned the door knob. Inside the room was already decorated and three girls that looked like they were probably about freshmen age were sitting on the floor talking.

"Umm…hi." One of the girls said.

"Hi." Zoey responded unsurely. Zoey, Quinn, and Lola all exchanged confused looks before Lola spoke again.

"Okay something's up because this is defiantly our room. So get out."

"No this is our room." Another girl pointed to the dry erase board that hung on the door. On the first day the names of who bunked in the room were written on it by the dorm adviser. The board had Krissy, Ashley, and Elizabeth written on it.

"Oh" Lola said, briefly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." Zoey said.

"Yeah, that's our bad." Quinn finished and they backed out of the room. "Wait so were is our room?"

"Coco!" Lola shouted. They found the dorm adviser in the lounge eating yogurt and pretending to oversee the students finding their rooms.

"Coco, what's up why did you change our room?" Zoey asked.

Coco gave them a 'one minute hold on' look while she finished the last of the yogurt. They waited impatiently for her.

"Okay so here's the thing." Coco started. "PCA accidentally enrolled about three girls' two many and since we didn't have an extra room I had to assign a few people to a room with four people. And you three I hoped wouldn't get too mad at me and be nice to your new roomy." She explained. The girls did not look thrilled about the idea of a new roommate. "Oh come on. I talked to her and she seems really excited about being here." Zoey sighed.

"Okay so which room is it?"

* * *

"Here it is." Quinn said. "Room B12."

"How come our names aren't on the board?" Lola asked. The door was closed and the board only said 'welcome' in curly hand writing.

"We'll let's go in and find out who this new roommate is." Zoey said once again opening the door. The room was empty of people but their stuff left at the school from the previous year and some suitcases were on the floor. It was a little bigger then their old room to accommodate the second bunk bed. The bunk beds were up against adjacent walls. In the corner between the two heads of the beds was a desk with a computer on it. A couch and table were near the window much like in the old room and the walls were the same shade of light purple.

"I wonder where she is." Zoey said. She placed her stuff down on the bottom bed of one bunk, Quinn put hers on the other bottom bunk and Lola tossed her things on the top bed above Quinn's.

"Maybe the bathroom."

While Zoey and Quinn began to unpack Lola began to go through the other girls suitcases.

"Lola!"

"What I just want to know who she is." She defended.

"Well going through people's private belongings is wrong." Quinn said. Lola ignored her and pulled out a picture frame.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What?" The girls raced over to the screaming Lola and stared at the picture in her hands. The picture was of them and-

"Nicole?!" They said together.

"Yeah?" Nicole said from the door way.

* * *

**Okay so that was part one i may have part two up before the end of the weekend. I just need you to answer a few questions for me:**

**Do you like that i brought Nicole back? I was thinking about pairing her with James, what do you think? and Who should i pair Lola and Michael with? each other or Vince and Lisa?**

**LovingMyLife**


	2. We're Seniors Baby: Part Two

**Okay so here is part two of episode one. there should be one more part up by the end of the weekend. I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

Part two

"Nicole?!"

"Yeah?" Nicole said from the door way with a huge grin on her face. She hadn't changed much sense the last time they saw her. Still had light brown hair and was still average height. She had on a senior t-shirt and a jean skirt.

"Oh my god Nicole what are you doing here?" Zoey shouted and ran to give Nicole a hug. Lola and Quinn followed shortly after.

"I'm here because I begged my parents to let me come back to PCA for my last year of high school so I could spend it with all my old friends who do a really crappy job of keeping in touch with me." Nicole said as she hugged each girl.

"We are so sorry we didn't keep write and call more." Zoey said. She pulled Nicole over to the couch to set down. Lola and Quinn took seats of the floor next to the table.

"Wait I thought your parents took you out of normal school because of your 'Boy Crazed Sickness'?" Lola asked.

"Well they did but at the beginning of the summer I convinced my parents that if they let me come back here that I wouldn't let myself get distracted my any boys." She explained.

"You really think you can do that?"

"Yeah of course, I bet I could resist any boy at this school." Nicole said proudly.

"Like OMG, so you are like over your OMGD?" Zoey said in a high pitched voice.

"Yep!"

"I don't know if I believe it," Quinn said "resist any boy? That's a big thing to say."

"Yeah I got'ta agree with her, Nicole." Lola gestured toward Quinn.

"You two would know all about not being able to resisting boys." Zoey said. Quinn and Lola just smiled and hopped up.

"Speaking of boys, let's go see the guys."

"Yeah come on Nicole, I bet they'll be surprised to see you." Zoey said. The four of them linked arms and walked out of the room laughing and talking. When they reached the lounge those who remembered Nicole attacked her with questions and insisted on catching up later. Once they left the lounge they ran into Stacey right outside the door.

"Hey Stacey," Zoey said "Nicole you remember Stacey right?"

"Oh hey Nicole." Stacey said and only three words in did Nicole instantly recognize the extreme lisp that she had. It was very hard to forget a voice like that.

"Yeah I remember you. How have you been?" Nicole asked but was staring at Quinn and Lola who were making gestures for her not to ask from behind Stacey.

"Well I had a fantshtic shummer, my parentshs took me to the-"

"You know what Stacey, we would love to hear about your summer but we," Zoey hooked arms with the girls again "promised to met the guys so we should get going."

"Alright shee ya' around Zoey, Lola, Nicole…" She smiled and waved at the three of them but completely ignored Quinn. As soon as they had walked out of hearing distance from the girl Quinn and Lola burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nicole was confused.

"I can't believe she still hates your guts." Lola said through her giggles.

"It's not my fault; I didn't do anything to her."

"What's going on and why didn't Stacey say anything to you Quinn?"

"It's nothing Stacey is just upset that Quinn got something she wanted."

"Oh, what is it?" The other girls just smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough I think." Zoey told her as they were walking to the boys' dorm building; they could see down to the parking lot and Zoey had caught sight of someone. "Hey Quinn look down there."

Quinn looked down to the parking lot and smiled. Logan was unloading his stuff from the limo that was dropping him off.

"Wait I'm still confused?" Nicole said. Lola and Quinn had unlinked their arms and were running to the parking lot. Lola, who had a louder voice then Quinn, shouted.

"Logan!"

"Zoe I'm lost." Nicole said as she watched the two girls approaching Logan and the car. She became very confused when Logan and Quinn hugged and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I must be loosing my mind." She rubbed imaginary dirt from her eyes.

"You're not, all this is real." Zoey said and pulled her down to the parking lot.

"Wait what happened to Mark?"

"I'll tell you later."

"See look we told you it was Nicole." Lola was pointing at her and talking to Logan.

"Well it is the ditz isn't it? What are you doing back?" He asked and Quinn hit his arm.

"Can you ever not be a jerk?" Zoey asked with a frown

"He can I've seen it, sometimes I don't believe it though." Quinn told them.

"Ha, ha." he said sarcastically.

"GUYS!" They looked around to see who was yelling. "Guys! Over Here Guys!" Running from the direction of the boys' dorm was Chase Matthews. Zoey's smile returned as they watching the boy sprinting toward them. As he got close he tripped over one of Logan's many suitcases and tumbled, landing face down at Zoey's feet.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!" She asked kneeling down while everyone rushed over.

"I'm fine. Just a little diz-" He was trying to focus on the group of them. "Wow I may have hit my head harder then I thought because it looks like Nicole is standing between Lola and Quinn."

"It is Nicole." Zoey said.

"Alright come on stand up." Logan said as he held out a hand for Chase. He pulled himself up. "You know man you already got the girl you can stop making a fool out of yourself in front of her now."

"Yeah, yeah." Chase said and gave Zoey a hug. "Dude we have a problem." He said turning back to Logan.

"What is it?"

"Lisa's not coming back to PCA this semester. She got accepted to some kind of internship and is studying at some school in New York City. Michael is a wreck. I left him back at the dorm with James so I could come find you guys." He explained.

"Oh poor Michael." Zoey said.

"Wait who is Lisa and who is James?" Nicole asked.

"Lisa is Michael's girlfriend and James is…well it's a long story…we'll tell you later." Quinn said.

"Well we're just going to be up all night telling stories aren't we."

"Well come on lets go see if we can cheer the boy up." Lola said.

"What about all my bags?"

"Why'd you bring so many?" Chase asked looking at them all.

"Don't ask questions just help me."

"Why should we help you?" Lola asked.

Logan pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know maybe because my dad's new girlfriend went out and bought gifts for all of you and they're in one of these bags so…" Everyone grabbed a bag and was racing off to the dorm before he completed the sentence. Only Quinn stayed behind to wait for him. They walked hand in hand behind the group.

**

* * *

**

Okay so i hope this is getting better. I still would like more answers to those questions. Michael is still with Lisa even though she is away but that could change depending on whether you want Michael/Lisa and Lola/Vince or Lola/Michael. Be sure to tell me in a review. and it appears that you like James/Nicole so i'll go ahead and add that to the list of pairings.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**LovingMyLife**


	3. We're Seniors Baby: Part Three

**Okay so the final part to the first episode. I hoped you all liked it. and i will try to get the next episode up next weekend. i would like to leave you a preview but i haven't choosen which idea i'm going to use yet to sorry. read and review. **

**

* * *

**

Part Three

On the way to see Michael and James the group of them were forced to stop in the middle of the guys lounge so that Lola had the chance to talk with her boyfriend Vince. When it got to the point that it looked like the two would start making out Quinn and Zoey both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her along behind them.

Upon entering the boys' dorm room they found Michael sobbing into James shoulder who now looked more then relieved to see them finally standing there.

"Michael, everyone is here man." Chase said patting is friend on the back. "We even have an extra person here to cheer you up." He said referring to Nicole. Michael looked around at the group of them and noticed the girl.

"Oh hey Nicole," He got up to give her a friendly hug only he started crying into her shoulder instead.

"Awww come on Michael it's only for the semester right?" Lola said "Lisa will be back."

"Yeah man, we don't need you getting so caught up in this that you get on a plane and go after her." Logan said.

"And then have her come back unexpectedly early." Lola continued.

"And then you are not able to just come back." Quinn finished. "There is always the chance that it could happen again you know." The three of them looked at Zoey and Chase who were standing off to the side. They just smiled at the group of friends. Nicole was left standing with another confused look. She was continuing to feel left out of the loop.

"Ha, ha." Chase said sarcastically. "But they do make a point Michael, and it's not like we have another year after this one for you to come back to."

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." Michael said. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

"Of course we are right." Chase said "Now it is our first day as PCA seniors so you are going to have to cheer up and come celebrate with the rest of us."

"Wait, where are we celebrating?" Zoey asked.

"Sushi Rox. Is there really anywhere else? Or appropriate for the occasion?"

"Good point."

"What about unpacking all of our stuff?" Nicole asked. "Our room is still buried under a mountain of suitcases."

"We can do that later, I want some sushi now." Lola said. She was already heading out the door while everyone else hurried to follow her. They were quite the sight walking across campus. All eight of them wearing PCA senior shirts made them the intimidating top dogs at the school. The boys walked ahead joking a pushing each other while the girls lagged behind and Nicole demanded to know the answers to her questions.

"…And so that is how James came to be a member of the group and Chase and I finally became a couple…"

"…And how everyone found out that Logan and I already were a couple and why Stacey hates me..."

"…And how I started dating Vince despite the issues from the previous year."

"Wow my brain hurts." Nicole said. She was suffering a headache from taking in so much information. "So wait James was just okay with you two breaking up so you could get together with Chase?" Nicole asked.

"Well James is such a sweet guy I felt horrible about it but he was like 'oh no its fine.'" Zoey explained. "He is like almost perfect."

"It's really too bad you have to resist all boys because when you think about it you and him would make a cute couple." Lola said.

"I told you no boys or I go back to my old school."

"That is going to be tough, I still don't know if you're going to be able to do it." Quinn said.

"Well I can try." Nicole looked ahead to the boys. "He will make it tough though." She said referring to James.

"So you like him?"

"I haven't even talked to him; I just think that yeah he seems like a good guy."

"And…" The three girls pushed on.

"And yeah he is cute." The four of them laughed.

"You know what?" Zoey asked.

"What?"

"I still can't believe we are seniors."

"It's the biggest thrill isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, until you really think about it." They looked at her confused. How could being a senior have a down side? "This is our last year at PCA. After this there is no coming back. We'll all be off to college and I'm just really going to miss everyone." Zoey could feel the tears starting up in her eyes.

"I didn't even think about that." Quinn said. "I'm going to miss you all too."

"Now I'm depressed." Nicole said and Lola nodded in agreement.

The four walked on in silence and when they finally reached Sushi Rox the boys took notice to their no longer excited faces. "What happened?" Chase asked. The girls didn't answer but pushed the sushi around on their plates with chop sticks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked.

"It's our last year at PCA." Lola said.

"After this year there is no coming back." Zoey said. "No more seeing each other for lunch everyday."

"Or late night cram sessions before a test."

"Or PCA news, our purple dorm room, the pranks we play, the surprises around every corner…"

"No more PCA spring breaks, fundraisers, dances, and…" The four of them were starting to cry at the table. The boys just stared at them unsure of what to do. They made a great point about not coming back. Something none of them had thought about.

"It's going to be okay though." Michael said. He was trying to think of a way to cheer them up like they had done for him. "So it's the last chance to do all this stuff as PCA students. We'll just have to make it the absolute best year ever."

"Yeah and it's not like we'll never see each other again." Logan said.

"Even if we go to different schools we can still see each other over breaks." The girls still remained upset but they liked the idea of just making lots of memories this year. Ones they would never forget.

"Alright," Zoey said. "We'll cheer up but you four better promise us that this is going to be the best, most memorable year we have ever had." The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal."

"Hey let's toast to it." Nicole said grabbing her bottle of Blix and standing up. "To the best year we could possible have. Ups and downs and everything in-between we our going to make it last and make it great." Everyone looked around at each other before grabbing their own drinks.

"Cheers." They said together.

"Now lets eat some sushi."

* * *

**Okay so the first episode is up. like i said i'd love to give you a preview for the next one like they do on tv but l am unsure of which idea to use. James and Nicole will be a couple later on but until then it will be cute between them. **

**LovingMyLife**


	4. Three's Company Four's a Crowd: Part One

**Okay so here is part one of episode two of my season 5. i hope you all like it there is a brief summary on my porfile page. not a lot of romance in this one, i'll try to put more in the next for those hopeless romantics like me. **

**

* * *

**

Three's Company, Four's a crowd

**Part one**

_Four days_. It had been _four days_ since school had started back up from summer break. It had been _four days_ that the _four girls_ had been sharing the _one dorm room_. In those _four days_ they still had not figured out a way to fit the _four girls'_ things into the _one room_. Four minutes into the _fifth day_ they came to the conclusion that it was impossible.

"Lola I need the hair dryer now." Nicole said.

"Well so do I and your hair is already straight. Mine is still wavy." Lola said while continuing to straightening her hair. Brush in one hand and hair dryer in the other.

"But I need it."

"Can't you two stop arguing over that thing? We have two hair dryers you know." Zoey said as she gathered her clothes from the closet.

"Weren't you here yesterday? When we tried to use separate ones we blew out the power to the whole hallway."

"Must have been in the shower." Zoey said as she walked out the door past Quinn who was coming back from the bathroom. "You are so lucky your hair looks good curly. I don't think I could handle another one of you fighting over that thing." Quinn smiled and went to the closet to find her own clothes.

"You have gotten to use it first all week it's my turn." Nicole said. "Why don't you go do your make-up or something?"

"Fine!" Lola clicked off the hair dryer and shoved it into her hands. "Hurry up though." Lola walked over to the dresser next to the bunk beds and searched it's over crowded drawers for her make-up.

"Have either of you seen my blue and green top?" Quinn had dug through nearly the entire closet and could not find her shirt anywhere.

"What does it look like?!" Nicole shouted over the hair dryer. Quinn sighed.

"It's blue and green," She repeated. "the sleeves tie, it's got a few loose threads on the bottom."

"Nope I haven't seen it!" Nicole shouted again.

"Oh My God!" Lola screamed. She had found her make up box in the top drawer and had her hand in it.

"What is it?" The other two girls asked and came closer. Lola pulled her hand from the box. It was coated in pinkish orange goop with a yellow tint.

"Quinn!" She yelled. "Your chemicals spilled into my make-up box."

"I'm sorry maybe you shouldn't put them in the same drawer." She replied and went back to searching from her shirt and Nicole went back to drying her hair.

"That's all you have to say, Quinn all of my make-up is ruined!"

"You have make-up in your purse, why don't you use that."

"That is my touch up make-up. This was the make-up I put on in the morning." Lola explained. She began to wipe the goop from her hand but with no luck. "This stuff won't come off." Quinn ignored her.

"Hey I found it." She said. She pulled on the blue and green fabric that was buried at the bottom of the drawer. It finally came free along with a pile of clothes that fell to the floor.

"Great." Lola said and grabbed it from her. She used the shirt to wipe the remaining mess from her hand.

"LOLA!" Quinn yelled and snatched the shirt back. "You ruined it!"

"Well you ruined my make-up."

"Not on purpose."

"Hey do any of you know where my backpack is, I thought I left it in the lounge but I checked and it wasn't there." Zoey asked as she entered the room. She didn't get an answer from Nicole who was still drying her hair and couldn't hear her. Quinn and Lola kept arguing until finally the two lunged at each other.

"Break it up you two." Zoey said, stopping the search for her bag long enough to attempt to break them apart. It was a failed attempt. "Nicole help me! One of them is going to get hurt." Nicole dropped the hair dryer down and tried to help Zoey. They continued to struggle over the noise of the hair dryer was creating and failed to hear the knocks on the door. Finally the door opened and four boys stood in the door way staring at the seen. Lola and Quinn were still attacking each other and Zoey and Nicole were helpless to stopping them. Once the scene processed the boys jumped into separate the two. Michael and James had pulled Lola off of Quinn and Logan stopped Quinn as she made to jump at Lola.

"What is going on in here?!" Chase asked. Nobody heard him. He yanked the cord to the hair dryer out of the outlet and the noise settled immediately. "You two are best friends why are you fighting?"

"Why did you have to ruin my shirt?" Quinn shouted at Lola. She had ignored Chase but answered his questions anyways.

"Because you ruined my make-up."

"That wasn't my fault, why did you put it all next to the chemicals?"

"Because I had no where else to put the stuff. This room is so crowded."

"Calm down both of you." Zoey said standing between the two of them. "Quinn I promise we will find a way to get the stain out of your shirt but there is nothing we can do about it now. Can you just wear a different one?"

"Yeah I guess." Quinn said. She relaxed a little and Logan released her arms.

"Lola until you can replace your make-up you can use mine. Okay?"

"Alright." Lola said and she was also released from the boys hold.

"Good now apologize to each other."

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. The two went their separate ways. Quinn took some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom to change. Lola went to the dresser Nicole and Zoey shared and took out the make-up from the top drawer.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Nicole asked. In the four days she had gained some knowledge of the two years she missed but was still confused some times.

"Zoey left her backpack at the table we were studying at last night." Chase said and held up her bag.

"Oh thank you I thought I lost it." Zoey took the bag and gave Chase a quick kiss before going to put a few more things into the back pack.

"You guys are going to be late if you don't hurry." James said looking at the clock. The three girls in the room looked at the clock.

"Can you guys go ahead and tell the teacher we are running late? Maybe if were lucky we won't get in so much trouble." The guys nodded and left the room.

"I think the four of them will kill each other. Probably within the next week." Michael laughed.

"You think we'll be able to watch."

* * *

"They're like five minutes late already. They are going to be in so much trouble." Chase whispered to the guys. They were sitting in the back of the classroom hardly listening to a word the teacher said. It was another few minutes before the girls ran through the door out of breath, they had probably run all the way from their dorm; Zoey jumped to the front of them explaining the situation.

"Its fine girls," the teacher said cutting her off. "You all have been good about arriving on time since you started here so many years ago. I think we can let this one offense slide.

"Thank you." The girls chimed as they took their seats.

"Just don't let it happen again, too many tardies and you won't be excempt from exams at the end of the semester."

"Dude I totally forgot about senior exemptions." Michael said.

"You have to love being a senior; everyone knows you and you can get away with so much stuff." Logan said. "I wonder what exactly we could get away with." Chase and Michael smiled at the thought. James took notice.

"Guys, you're not going to push this too far, are you?" The three continued to think about the possibilities without a thought to what James had said.

* * *

**So i hope you liked part one, i'll try to get part two up soon but you know how school can be. **

**Review for me, i love advice. **

**LovingMyLife**


	5. Three's Company Four's a Crowd: Part Two

**Okay so i know that one while week is way to long of a wait for such a short update. And a not very good one at that but i promise i will try hard to have the next update quicker. School is just so cram packed with stuff. Blah. Anyways i hope you enjoy the boringness of this chapter and i promise the next one and the next episode will be better.**

**

* * *

******

Three's Company, Four's a crowd

**Part Two**

"You do know your nail polish clashes with your shirt?" Nicole asked Quinn. The four girls were sitting around a table eating lunch. Nicole had asked Quinn to pass her the salt and took notice her nails. They were painted green and she happened to be wearing a peach colored shirt.

"I'm aware of that." Quinn mumbled and glared at Lola across the table.

"Alright we need to think of a way to make some room in are room." Zoey said.

"And work out a schedule with the hair dryer." Nicole added.

"We could get rid of some of are stuff." Quinn suggested.

"Would you really be willing to give anything up?" Lola asked her. Quinn sighed.

"No I guess I wouldn't, but we have to do something."

Zoey pushed her lunch tray to the side and took a note book from her bag. She grabbed a pen and wrote the days of the week down the side of the paper. "How long does it take each of you to dry and straighten your hair?" She asked Lola and Nicole. They shrugged.

"Not very long if there aren't any interruptions." Lola guessed.

"How about you alternate going first each day?" Zoey suggested. She wrote there names down next to each day being careful to flip them each time.

"What if either of you need it?' Nicole asked Zoey and Quinn.

"Well we can just use it after you guys or we can work it out on the spot." Zoey finished writing their names then flipped to the next page. "So any suggestions for making more space?" she was ready to write down a list.

"Yeah you could get rid of all that junk you girls have." The boys were joining them at the table each with their own tray of food from the cafeteria.

"We ruled that out already, none of us are willing to part with anything."

"Maybe you don't have to get rid of it, just take the stuff you don't use too much and put it somewhere else. In storage bins or something." James suggested.

"I don't see why you all have so much stuff. I mean the four of us guys can share a room and we have plenty of extra space. Our closet is pretty much empty." Michael said.

"Maybe if we color coded spaces then our stuff wouldn't get mixed together." Quinn suggested.

"Come on lets go see if maybe we can make room some where." The girls got up from the table and dumped their trays in the nearest bin.

After awhile of eating and discussing some random topics James felt he need to ask about their conversation from earlier. "So how's the seniors perks going for you guys?" He asked the three friends. He was curious to know how much trouble they were destined to get themselves into.

"Oh yeah! Dude I got an extension on this reflection assignment. The teacher was joking with me about how great it is to be a senior and that he remembers being a senior here at PCA." Chase said. "It's a good thing to because I didn't have any chance to finish it last night."

"I thought you and Zoey were studying last night." Michael said confused.

"Well we were…for a while." There was 'oh's' all around the table.

"I got out of the last twenty minutes of class just to take some papers down to the office. I was there in like two minutes and didn't have to go back to class." Logan told them.

"What did you do with the extra time?"

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"What a great use of time." Chase said sarcastically. Logan shrugged.

"It was better then what ever it was I would have been doing in class." He said. "What about you Michael, Any signs of special treatment?"

"Mine is better then both of yours." Michael started. "So I was supposed to be taking a quiz and right before it started the teacher called me over and was like 'you don't have to take the quiz, pass these papers out for me'" He explained. "She handed me a huge pile of papers and it took no time. I just doodled until everyone else was done."

"Any reason to why she choose you?" James asked. "You know other then being a senior."

"She was probably just too lazy to pass them out herself."

"See man it's not like we were testing how much we could get out of doing. Teachers just favor us seniors." Chase explained to James.

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't test the limits." Logan said. James rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch while the three boys talked on about plans for 'testing the limits.'

* * *

"Okay so wait I don't get it, explain this to me one more time." Nicole said as she glanced around the room uncertainly.

"It's simple," Zoey said. "Your color is blue. Everything that is yours or your space is blue or labeled in blue."

"Right so your color is pink-" Nicole remained uncertain.

"And mine is purple and Quinn's is green." Lola finished. They had color coded the entire room. The clothes in the closet were on pink, blue, purple and green hangers. Each drawer in the dresser in the closet was labeled with a pink, blue, purple, or green sticker. They had taken one of the boys' ideas and gotten a few storage bins. They were also labeled with the colored stickers and stuffed under the beds and into the two smaller dressers on either side of the room. On the wall next to the door was a calendar. Next to each day were more colored stickers in different orders. They indicated the different times that they each got to use the hair dryer and an assortment of other things that the four of them often argued about on a daily basis; computer, phone, television, etc.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nicole asked.

"Is their any reason why it wouldn't?" Lola retorted as she climbed up on her bed, exhausted from all the work they had done. The four of them had spent the entire afternoon and evening working on the organization issue and she was ready to pass out right then.

"Well technically since we did not actually remove anything from the room but added things to organize everything there is a possibility for problems to occur." Quinn explained.

"What kind of possibility?" Zoey asked not wanting to have to break up anymore fights, spend an hour on the computer researching stain removal, and another hour buying all new make-up from some specific website that could have it all delivered within twenty-four hours.

"It's a relatively small possibility." Quinn answered from her bed where she was removing her glasses and moving under the blankets. Nicole and Zoey also went to their beds hoping that tomorrow morning would go much more smoothly. "It shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"So if this doesn't work out what are we going to do?" Lola asked as she tried to stop a yawn.

"I was thinking about that." Zoey said. "And don't worry I have an idea." Nobody bothered to ask what her idea was. They all knew that Zoey's ideas were usually as good as gold.

**LIke i said it was short and kinda boring but i promise the episodes will get better i'm still trying to get everyones personalities down. Please review. **

**LovingMyLife**


	6. Three's Company Four's a Crowd: Part 3

**Okay so this chapter came a little faster. but its the weekend so yeah. I think this chapter is a little more humourus then the last one. The episodes should be getting better and i think i'm going to let you choose between which episode i do next. enjoy and review. **

**

* * *

**

Three's Company, Four's a crowd

**Part Three**

_Chirp…Chirp Chirp…Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp…Chirp Chirp Chirp-_

"Guys, I think we have to get up." Nicole mumbled into her pillow. The other three girls didn't respond. A minute later three more alarms went off and convinced them to get up. The alarms were disabled at a slow pace and the girls stood in the middle of the room looking at each other.

"So the odds of a problem?" Lola asked.

"Slim." Quinn answered. The four split up and began to get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later the girls were all in their room finishing getting ready. Nicole had the first turn with the hair dryer and was sitting on the sofa. Lola was sitting in front of the mirror with Zoey's make-up bag; her make-up wasn't going to arrive until later that day. Zoey and Quinn came back from the bathroom together. Quinn was wearing her blue and green shirt which had soaked in a stain removal solution for two hours the day before and then hung to dry. Quinn went to her dresser in search of her bright green hair band and Zoey went to her dresser in search of her make-up.

"Do any of you remember which drawer or box or…do you remember where I put my hair bands at?" Quinn asked.

"What?!" Nicole yelled over the hair dryer.

"I think they're in the dresser." Lola suggested.

"I thought they were in the green storage bin under the bed." Zoey said. She was becoming frustrated about not finding her make-up. "Could you check if the pink bag with all my make-up in it is under there?"

"I have your make-up." Lola said casually. "Remember I am borrowing it until mine comes in the mail."

Zoey sighed wishing that she had not made that offer. The schedule they had set up should have had her putting on her make-up now but now she would have to wait until Lola was done. "Okay, well I'll just do something with my hair."

"They're not under there either." Quinn said. She was sitting on the floor and pulled out all the bins with the green stickers. She had found stuff that she rarely ever used but could not find a stupid hair band. She roughly shoved the boxes back under the bed with her foot and went to the closet to look there. Meanwhile Nicole had finished with the hair dryer and was collecting her things to put in her book bag for class. Zoey put two braids in her hair and was standing over Lola waiting for her to finish.

"Are you almost done?" She asked.

"Be patient Zo." Lola responded.

"It doesn't usually take you this long to do your make-up."

"I know but yours is different from mine," Lola explained. "I have to keep redoing it because it doesn't look right."

"Redoing?" Zoey said nervously. She looked down at all her make-up now much of it used up. "LOLA!"

"What?!"

"You and the make-up and it's like…never mind." Zoey tried to calm herself. "Okay you're done!" She removed Lola from the seat pushing her in the direction of the sofa where the hair dryer was laying.

"Well fine."

"There it is." Quinn finally located her hair things in a box in the closet. She took the preferred hair band and stood behind Zoey facing the mirror fixing it in her hair. "Remember what I said about that chance being slim." Zoey nodded. "Well I have to say that we beat the odds."

"AHHHHHH!" Lola, Quinn and Zoey all turned toward the screaming Nicole.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "Ewwww!" Nicole had looked into the little mini fridge for a breakfast snack but one of the shelves inside had been so weighed down with food that it had collapsed and the food had all spilled together at the bottom.

"My breakfast bars are ruined." Nicole said. She went to reach for the box but it was so much covered in mess that she just backed away.

"We most defiantly beat the odds."

* * *

"What kind of question is this anyways?" Chase asked. He, Michael and Logan were lying out on lawn chairs in the middle of the campus. James was standing behind them with his book bag over his shoulder. Michael had brought up a question that was very pointless.

"It's a good one." Michael retorted. "You can't honestly say you never wondered what would happen."

"No I can't really think of a time when I have."

"Have what?" The girls were walking by them on the way to class. Originally they had stopped to ask what they were doing but were now curious to what they were talking about.

"Dude why don't you just get some and try it." Logan asked.

"Get what?"

"Because I don't have any, this was our last bag." Michael held up the bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Nicole shouted. They continued to ignore them; all except James.

"Michael was wondering what would happen if you put the side of the popcorn bag that says 'this side up' facing down." He explained.

"That's all." Quinn said.

"Do you know what would happen?" Logan asked her. Michael looked up hopefully.

"Well I have never tried it myself but I have been told that it just doesn't cook properly. Like the salt and butter on the bag won't spread evenly. Did you think it would explode or something?"

"No." Michael said but it's was obvious that he hoped something like that would have happened.

"Shouldn't you guys be you know heading to class." Zoey asked. "It starts in like five minutes."

"We'll get there don't worry." Chase said. Usually he didn't go for the crazy ideas that Logan and Michael got into but the whole senior perks thing really seemed to work.

"They think they can show up late just because they are seniors," James said. "That and this is apparently the best time and place to get sun and no one is around to get in the way."

"Oh!" Lola said "Well then you guys just keep testing the teachers, just be sure to tell us when you have detention so we can work are schedules around them." James and the four girls headed off for class. The three remaining boys each gave a short wave good-bye and then went back to their sun bathing.

* * *

"Hey you guys think we should start heading for class?" Chase asked. Logan lifted his arm and opened his eyes briefly enough to look at his watch.

"Why bother now class is almost over."

"Good point." The three continued to lay in the sun until it was blocked out by a shadow.

"Hey could you move?" Michael asked with his eyes closed.

"Yeah you're kinda in the sun." Logan said.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Said a strict sarcastic voice. "I'll be right out your way just as soon as I get an explanation to why you skipped my class." The boys' eyes shot open. Their first period teacher, Mrs. Hardy, was standing in front of them; arms crossed and scowl on her face. The girls and James were standing a distance behind her looking guilty.

"He-hey Mrs. Hardy." Michael said faking a smile. "What are you doin' here?"

"What I'm doin' here Mr. Barret, is that I have come to give you, Mr. Matthews and Mr. Reese detention for skipping my class…to catch some sun apparently."

"Detention!"

"Yes detention." Mrs. Hardy said. "Tonight, six o'clock."

"But, but…"

"We're seniors!"

"I don't care if you're seniors, freshmen, or kindergarteners it's all the same to me. Detention six o'clock."

"But, but…"

The three boys stared after her disbelievingly. Their friends looked at them apologetically.

"You may want to go get ready for your next class." James suggested. The other guys just glared at him.

* * *

"Alright Zoey so what was this plan of yours?" Lola asked.

"Yeah we can't take many more of these mornings." Quinn added.

"Relax guys, how often do my ideas not work out?"

"I can think of a few times," Nicole said. Zoey glared at her. "But you have more in the successful column then the failed one so what's the idea?"

"Just grab one of the big storage bins, label it with your name and toss all the stuff you barely use in it."

"What are we doing with them?"

"You'll see." Zoey answered with a suspicious smile.

* * *

"I can't believe we got detention." Michael said. "What happened to senior perks?"

"Well the others warned us not to test the limits." Chase reasoned. The boys were walking back to their dorm after a long night of detention. Mrs. Hardy not only made them do all the work they missed in class but also made them scrub the desks clean.

"Hey guys, how was detention?" The girls were once again crossing their path.

"What are you guys doin' here?"

"We just came to check on you is all." Zoey said with that same suspicious smile.

"And you all seem fine now lets go." The four rushed pass the confused boys. They shook off the strange encounter and finished the walk to their room. James was sitting at the computer desk working on some homework when they came in.

"Hey" He said

"Hey."

"The girls stopped in to see you."

"We ran into them in the hall." Chase replied.

"So you guys are okay with it?" He asked.

"Okay with what?"

"They didn't tell you?" The three blank stares were a sign that they hadn't. "Check the closet." The three of them exchanged looks before opening the closet door. Inside the usually half empty closet were four large plastic bins stacked on top of each other. Each one was labeled with one of the girls' names and a list of the contents of the box.

"You just had to tell them we had all this extra space didn't you."

* * *

**Okay so i hope you all liked this chapter. The next episode will either be about Volley ball or a fundraiser. You guys can give your opinion if you want. I think i'm going to post a list of future episodes on my profile. Anyways like i said kinda boring but they will get better. **

**Lovingmylife**


	7. Volleyball Chumps: Part One

**All right this was a quick update and i may even have another by the end of the night. This episode i like alot better then the second one so maybe you will too. Please read review and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Episode Three: Volleyball Chumps

-The gang is the the finals of the big Volley ball compititions. They're are determined to win and take out the arrogant opposing team from North Shores even when things start to go wrong.

**Part One**

"Can you see what the score says?" Nicole shouted to James over the crowd. The two of them were sitting in the stands that had been set up on the beach right outside of PCA. Their school, along with a few other schools in the area, was holding the annual volleyball competition, this year on PCA campus. The current match was a semi finals round between PCA's top team, Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Lola, Logan and Michael, and the top team from the closest rival school.

"Does it really matter; the guys are dominating the other team." James replied. They really were. Maybe the team didn't have the best players, examples Lola has a small fear of the ball and Chase's clumsiness, but they had better team work then any other team competing. Quinn, Michael and Logan were defiantly the best players on the team and seemed almost unstoppable. They scored another point and the crowd burst into cheers. They went up into the wave before taking their seats again.

"So you don't mind not being on the team." James asked her.

"Nah, I've never really been good at sports." Nicole responded.

"None at all?"

"Not a single one. I fail at even the simplest of sports."

"I don't believe that, maybe you just haven't found one you're good at yet." James said reassuringly.

"Doubt it," She said rolling her eyes. "What about you. I've seen you play basketball with the guys. You're really athletic."

"Never really been a fan of volleyball. If we were to play on the in-door courts instead of the sand then I would want to play. It's harder to move on the sand then on the polished floors."

"Oh."

The crowd started to count down the last few seconds of them game. The buzzer was about to go off when Michael spiked the ball back over the net, scoring again. "And that is another win for PCA!" the announcer shouted into the mega-phone. James and Nicole jumped to their feet to applaud their friends who were celebrating down on the beach. "Okay settle down before you flock down here. Tomorrow afternoon is the finals between Pacific Coast's Stingrays and North Shores' Sharks. Don't be late the match won't wait for you." The guy set down the mega phone and the PCA students pushed their way on to the sand to congratulate the gang on their win.

Nicole and James forced their way through the crowd, telling them to give the team some room and soon the excitement and praising went down.

"You guys were awesome." Nicole said. She held open her arms to give the girls a group hug. As they approached she stopped them. "Okay how about I congratulate you after you shower off."

"That was great shot at the buzzer man." James said to Michael. "Not that you guys needed anymore points. You're impossible to beat."

"You won't be for long." The group stopped celebrating long enough to acknowledge the appearance of six new people. They all had on matching shirts that said 'North Shores' Sharks' it would have been a good guess that they were the other team competing in the finals. One very tall boy was talking to them while four other boys and a single girl waited behind him. "We'll be winning in the finals tomorrow."

"You sound awfully confident for someone who just watched us kick that teams butt." Zoey said standing up for her own team.

"That team was pathetic." Another boy countered.

"It would be wise of you all too just drop out and save yourself the embarrassment of loosing so badly." The tall boy said. He smirked showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"I don't think this team is going to quit anytime soon. We've been known to be quite the competitive bunch."

"Yeah so why don't you all just go on and learn a little something about being good losers." Lola said. "I'm hungry who wants lunch."

"You're not going anywhere Lola." Quinn said. "Remember you wanted me to help you practice." Lola made a pouting face but did stay behind.

"You should all get some more practice in, you could certainly use it." The boy and his team walked away. With the exception of Lola and Quinn the rest of the gang packed up their stuff and started the short walk back to campus.

"Logan!" Quinn shouted. He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"We need someone to serve the ball over the net." She said with a smile. Logan dropped his bag back down and joined the two girls on the court. He was hungry but did not think it in his best interest to refuse. They had spent about hour more down there. Quinn was teaching Lola the proper way to hit the ball over the net and she was beginning to improve. After a while they just started to hit the ball back and forth for fun. Soon both Logan and Quinn got competitive and Lola fled the court in fear of getting hit. She was packing up her bag when it happened.

Quinn had jumped up to spike the ball back to Logan's side. She was successful but when she landed back on the ground her foot appeared to twist underneath her. She threw her hands forward as she fell. She let out a cry of pain and the other two rushed over.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Lola asked hurriedly.

"Are you all right?" Logan asked sounding a bit worried. Quinn shook her head. She had both her hands covering her ankle now but it was doing nothing to stop the pain. Lola and Logan were unable to see what was wrong with it until they forcibly removed her hands. Her right ankle was beginning to swell.

"Does it really hurt?" Lola asked no longer concerned with what happened but if her friend was okay.

"Just a little." She replied. Logan and Lola stood up and began to help her to her feet. She avoided putting pressure on her ankle until she was completely upright; when she did she winced in pain and lost her balance.

"You need to go to the nurse; your ankle could be sprained." Logan said.

"It can't be sprained, what about the finals?" Quinn refused to believe that she hurt her ankle right then. Right when their team was in the finals. After all the work they had gone through to get there.

"We'll think about the finals later." Lola picked up her and Quinn's bags from the bleachers.

"Come on." Logan helped her back to her feet. She leaned against his shoulder as he helped her walk and followed Lola back to campus.

* * *

It took the three quite a while to take the short walk to the school. It only took a few seconds for the nurse to tell them what was wrong with her ankle. It was defiantly sprained; badly too. The nurse explained that Quinn would be on crutches for at least a week.

"But the finals are tomorrow and Quinn is like our best player." Lola explained to the nurse thinking maybe that would change the diagnosis.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Pensky is not going to be able to play unless by some miracle her ankle heels." She started wrapping her foot in an ace bandage. "That isn't giving you permission to go and experiment on your ankle." She told her. She had many people end up in her office due to unintended side-effects from one of Quinn's experiments.

"What are we going to tell the others." Quinn asked. "I feel horrible, like i'm letting them down."

* * *

**So that was part one of thi episode i hope you liked. Please review for me. **

**LovingMyLife**


	8. Volleyball Chumps: Part Two

**Okay so here is part two of episode three. I promise that i will post my ideas for the next few episodes on my profile some time this weekend and get part three up. **

**

* * *

**

Volleyball Chumps

**Part Two**

"So what'd you think about that other team?" James asked. He, Michael, Nicole, Zoey, and Chase were finishing up their lunches and just talking about the volleyball tournament.

"I heard they are pretty good." Nicole said. She did not know much about the sport, gossip however she knew a lot of.

"If they are as good as everyone says they are then why would they be so determined to get us to just quit?"

"Maybe they are just threatened by our superior volleyball playing abilities." Chase thought for a moment. "Well, Quinn, Michael and Logan's superior volleyball playing abilities at least."

"Hey the rest of us aren't that bad." Zoey said defensively.

"Oh My God!" Nicole said staring at her.

"What we're not." Zoey and the others looked more closely at Nicole. She was not staring at Zoey and probably not even listening to a word she had said. She was looking over Zoey shoulder and soon they all looked over as well. They froze; they didn't want to believe what they saw. Lola, Logan and Quinn were heading to their table only Quinn was using a pair of crutches.

"Oh no!"

"What happened?" Quinn refused to answer. She sat silently eating her food leaving it to Logan and Lola to explain the situation.

"There was an incident when we were practicing." Lola started.

"She can't play in the finals tomorrow."

"And she'll probably be on crutches for a week."

"I can't believe this." Quinn suddenly spoke up "I don't even know what happened. I jumped and hit the ball over the net and when I landed I had both of my feet firmly on the ground. I know I did."

"Then what happened, how did you sprain your ankle?"

"It was weird, like I felt something wrap around my ankle and then I was pulled off balance. I guess the feeling was just a muscle twitch or something." Quinn explained.

"Can that happen?" Nicole asked.

"I guess, maybe if I…"

"NO! The nurse said no experimenting on your self." Lola warned.

"Well what are we going to do, Quinn is our best player and we need six people on the team." Michael said. They sat around the circular table thinking of possible people to take Quinn's position on the team.

"James, why don't you fill in for her?" Nicole remembered their conversation from earlier. If he at least knew how to play then he could take Quinn's place in the finals.

"Do you know anything about volleyball?" Lola asked him.

"Dude tell us you can play."

"I can sort of play volleyball."

"Can you hit the ball over the net?"

"Yes."

"Then you're in."

"We should probably get some practice in then." Zoey said. "Let's go down to the volleyball court." The eight of them packed up their things and tossed the remains of their lunches. When they approached the volleyball fields Nicole and Quinn sat off to the side and the other six split into two teams of three.

"I really play much better on a wooden floor then on the sand." James said before they got started.

"Well that's not really an option so serve the ball." And so they started. James was a good stand in but did not get as into the game as Quinn would. The teamwork was still there and they still had a chance to win in the finals.

"Can we take a break I'm exhausted." Lola moaned as she walked off the sand and fell in the grass next to Quinn and Nicole.

"Come on Lola we have to practice."

"You need to take break," Nicole said "I'm just watching you and I'm tired."

"Alright will take a break." Chase decided for them. "We can't wear ourselves out before tomorrow and don't need anyone else injured."

"We never finished the conversation about that North Shores team." Michael started.

"So?"

"So I'm really starting to wonder why they wanted us to quit. Like you said they're good why wouldn't they want to play us?"

"Maybe they think we're better then them."

"Well we are." They talked for a little while longer and prepared to head back to the lounge when a figure approached them. Soon the gang's first period teacher was standing next to them. Mrs. Hardy was their strict English IV teacher and had a habit of showing up with bad news for at least one of them. So naturally they were concerned.

"Hello, I hear that your volleyball team has made it to the finals in the tournament."

"You heard right then."

"I see well I do not want to interrupt your practice but I need to speak with Mr. Barret and Mr. Reese." She gestured a little away from the group. The two exchanged looks before following her.

"S'up Mrs. H."

"Hey Mrs. Hardy what's up?"

"You boys remember that book report that was due on Friday?" They nodded. "Yes well I graded them earlier today…"

"And we know the work was not our average work but Mrs. H that book was actually really good. We were surprised how well the reports came out too." Logan interjected.

"Well that would be believable; many of the boys in my class did enjoy that particular book very much."

"So we got A's?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Well that's what I have come to talk to you about. The only part of your story that is does not make sense is that I did not receive a report from either of you." Their eyes widened.

"What, that's impossible."

"We so did those reports, we spent hours on them."

"Well I searched through the pile quite a few times and I even checked if they had been mixed in with the other classes work but they were not there either."

"But…"

"I came down here to tell you that if you have missing work that you cannot participate in extra curricular activities."

"But the competition!"

"We're in the finals."

"No work no finals."

"But we did the reports!" Michael shouted thinking quickly he thought of a way out of this. "We have them on the computer; we can print you out copies right now."

"That's right."

"That would work except for I have a policy about collecting late work on weekends and that I don't."

"But…we-"

"I'm sorry." The woman interrupted "But those are the rules now I suggest you figure out a way to break the news to your teammates and maybe next time you will make sure your work gets turned in."

"But we did turn them in!" Mrs. Hardy simply walked away from the two boys.

"I turned in that paper I know I did."

"Did what?"

"What's going on, why'd Mrs. H wanna talk to you?"

"She says we didn't turn in our book reports."

"That's not right I saw you guys working on those for like three hours the other day." James said.

"We know."

"She says she can't find them and that no work means no finals."

"She can't do that, can't you just give her another copy." Lola suggested.

"Not until Monday. She doesn't accept late work on the weekends."

"That's it we just loose two more players?"

"We might as well just drop out."

"NO!" Zoey shouted over everyone else. "We are not dropping out."

"She's right!" Chase said. "We'll find two more players; we'll practice as long as we can."

"Are you aware that it's almost sunset?"

"You guys can't just let that other team win."

"Okay so who do we get? Who can we beg to stay up and practice for half the night?"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Vince asked. "I'm really much better at football then volleyball."

"You'll be fine." Lola reassured him. "You're better then Nicole."

"Hey I'm trying and you know I'm not good at sports." Nicole complained. She missed the ball again and it hit the sand. "Why didn't you guys find someone else?"

"Trust us, we tried." Michael said as he picked up the ball when it rolled over to him; he tossed it back to them.

"Maybe we should get some rest." Zoey suggested. The six of them were playing by the light of a few far away lamps and the moon. Quinn, Logan and Michael could barely see the ball in play from where they sat on the sidelines.

"You're right."

"Don't look so depressed guys we could still win." Lola said positively as they walked off towards their respective dorms. The rest of them continued to look disheartened.

* * *

**Okay so i hope you enjoyed this one. Like i said i will try and post the ideas for the next few episode up and maybe learn to do the poll thing so you can vote on which one you want next. CHASING ZOEY TOMORROW 8 O'CLOCK! I CAN'T WAIT!!**

**Review please**

**LovingMyLife**


	9. Volleyball Chumps: Part Three

**Okay so here is part three. the ending isn't all that great but it kind of reminded me of how alot of the real episodes ended. Very vaugely and yes i'm refering to chasing Zoey. It was awesome and all but it seems like they needed another 30mins to round everything up. So enjoy and read the preview for the next episode. **

**

* * *

**

Volleyball Chumps

**Part Three**

"Guys…Guys…Aww come on guys you have to get up." Zoey was trying desperately to wake her friends. She too wanted to be in her bed but they had to get ready for the finals so they needed to get up.

"Why should we bother getting up?" Lola mumbled.

"Yeah there is no way we are going to beat that other team," Nicole said as she sat up "we should just quit."

"We are not quitting." Zoey said. "We are going to go down there and put up the best fight we can."

"You really think that you guys have a chance at winning?" Quinn asked her.

"Well yeah," the other three just looked at her "Maybe…you guys we have to try."

"Fine will try Zoe but don't expect any miracles." Lola slid off her bunk bed and grabbed a brush off the desk.

"Can some one hand me my stupid crutches?" Quinn asked. Zoey handed them to her and helped her to her feet. They started to get ready when they heard banging on the door.

"Open up! Hey open the door!" The boys yelled and continued to pound on the door. Nicole rushed over and threw the door open and the boys pushed their way inside nearly knocking each other down.

"What's wrong?" The four of them stood doubled over breathing heavily. Chase was the first to regain his ability to speak.

"We were just talking about the other team…" He started. "You know the North Shores team."

"What about them?"

"We thought that it was strange that the day we make the finals that the three best players on the team would suddenly become unable to play."

"It is kind of strange but what does that have to do with the other team?" Quinn asked. "They didn't sprain my ankle and they didn't keep you from turning in your book reports."

"That's the thing though." Michael jumped in. "We know we turned in the reports."

"What are you thinking, that they what…stole your reports or something." Zoey asked.

"That's exactly what we're thinking!" Chase said. The girls looked confused at them.

"Show them on the computer." James said. The guys nodded and rushed over to the computer. They quickly searched 'North Shores Academy-Sharks-Volleyball.'

"One of you better tell us what you're doing."

"We did a search on the other team to see if there was a weakness to them Greater our chances of winning you know." Chase explained. He clicked around on the North Shores website until he found the article he was looking for.

"Did you find one?" Nicole asked.

"Sort of. Come look here." Chase pointed to a specific part of the article. Zoey began to read aloud.

"'After an amazing winning streak North Shores Academy's best volleyball team lost two of their best players right before the championship match of the annual competition with rival schools Pacific Coast Academy and Seaside Institute. They lost the competition for the first time in seven years and after that the team was accused of cheating on many occasions. It's been over a year since they were last accused and no proof has been found.'" Zoey concluded. "So you really think that they sabotaged us."

"That's exactly what we think." Logan said.

"Even if they wanted to sabotage us how could they have possible took your English papers and it's not like they pushed me over and sprained my ankle we would have seen them."

"You guys have to go we need to finish getting ready." Zoey said. The boys stood looking dejected about the girls not taking their side.

"OUT!" Lola screeched. They sprinted out the door once again tripping over each other.

* * *

"Are you rrreeeeeaaaaadyyyyyyyyy?!" The announcer shouted into his mega phone. "Because it is time for the championship match." The crowd burst into applauses, roaring with excitement of the soon to begin match. On either side of the volleyball net stood the teams waiting anxiously for the match to start and be done with. "We have quite a surprising twist for the PCA team." The man continued. "It seems three of the players, some would say the best three players, have all been benched. Quinn Pensky is out with an injury while teammates Michael Barret and Logan Reese are out for an unknown cause. That's always what they tell me to say when the players' grades are dropping." He joked and the opposing team laughed. "Taking their places will be James Garrett, Vince Blake and Nicole Bristow. Now we have heard that both James and Vince are gifted athletes but with only a day to prepare this might be the down fall for PCA. Well let's wish them luck and get this game started." The guy finally shut up and got off the court.

"Okay so you guys can do this." Quinn said optimistically. "Just try your best."

"You better win!"

"Yeah!" Quinn pulled Michael and Logan back down on to the bench and gestured the others to go play.

"We can do this right?" Zoey asked. They exchanged unsure glances but quickly tuned into the game when they heard the whistle blow. The game started bad and got worse from there. They had started pretty good but when the other team found Nicole was their weak spot they aimed the ball towards her so much and hit it so hard she began to run from it. It did not help that Chase, Zoey and Lola were exhausted still from helping Vince, James, and Nicole prepare and Vince James and Nicole simply did not have enough practice.

The ball was coming back over the net, once again aimed at Nicole. This time she was going to attempt to hit the ball but her hand eye coordination was not all that great and the ball smacked her in the face. The referee blew his whistle to halt the game. Nicole was on her knees holding her face. Zoey and Lola pulled her hands away and they could see her nose bleeding; the crowd began to boo loudly at the other team. James and Vince helped Nicole to her feet and they walked her off to the sidelines.

"I really don't like sports." She moaned tipping her head back and holding a towel to her nose.

"You think you can still play?" Nicole shook her head at Chase's question.

"I couldn't even play before."

"What are we going to do we need six players." Lola pointed out. "and now we have five."

"It looks like PCA's team may have to drop out due to another injury on their team." The announcer told the crowd.

"He's right guys, I think we have to quit." Zoey said finally giving up to the fact that they weren't going to win.

"We are not going to quit," Quinn said. "I'll go in."

"You can't walk on your own how are you supposed to play?"

"I don't have to move I'll just stand in as a sixth player and if the ball comes to me I'll hit it. We only have to play for a few more minutes anyways."

"You guys quitting or what."

"Oh we are so playing." Zoey announced. She and Chase helped Quinn to her spot on the court much to the confusion of the crowd and the amusement of the other team.

"Okay so the game continues!"

And it did continue but it didn't get better. The opposing team found it hilarious to hit the ball close enough to Quinn that she couldn't hit it and the others couldn't hit it for fear of running into her. They lost the game by at least ten points.

* * *

"Well at least we tried." Lola said pathetically.

"You shouldn't have bothered did you see the final score."

"Why don't you all just beat it." Lola told the other team.

"Or we could gloat about it." The same tall boy said. "If you would have dropped out yesterday when we told you too maybe then two of you wouldn't be injured and the announcer wouldn't have made that comment about your dropping English grades." Michael and Logan glared at the team. Zoey thought for a second about what they said and her eyes widened.

"English."

"What?" the boy asked.

"You said English. The announcer didn't say what class they were failing but you knew."

"We aren't failing any classes." Logan said defensively and Quinn hit him with one of her crutches.

"That doesn't matter, what she's saying is they knew and they shouldn't have." The team was backing away knowing they'd been caught.

"How did you do it?"

"Well it wasn't easy and neither was spraining that girl's ankle without us being seen." Another boy said. His team gapped at him.

"You cheated!" Nicole shouted and everyone on the beach looked at her.

"What's going on?" The referee said coming over to them.

"They cheated, they stole are friends' work and sprained her ankle. They just admitted to it." Nicole shouted bringing all the attention to them. The whole crowd was now staring at them. "Go ahead say it again!"

"Well everyone it seems we need to take into account a few things before giving the trophy away. Cheating is against the rules obviously so North Shores Academy is disqualified and the trophy goes to PCA."

"Seriously!"

"We win"

'By default!"

"Who cares we still won." The crowd was cheering yet again along with the gang as the opposing team was walked off the field by their school's administrators.

* * *

**Preview for the next episode of Zoey 101.**

**"Hey Girls." Coco said entering the girl's dorm room. Lola was sitting at the computer reading new news on . Zoey was working on her math homework while Nicole sat behind her French braiding her hair. Quinn was sitting cross legged on the floor working on an experiment that the others had been to scared to ask about.**

**"Hey." They answered in one single monotone sound.**

**"I'm getting married!"**

**xxxx**

**"Can you guys help me with something?" Dustin asked.**

**"Sure little man how can we help you?" Michael asked.**

**"I need help getting ready for my…date" he said embarrassed. "You have to promise not to tell Zoey."**

* * *

**Okay so the ending wasn't as great as i had planned but i'm hoping the episodes are getting better as i move on through them. I tried to fix the 'who is talking' problem with out making it sound stupid. Review i love critizim. Acctually its really hard for me to hear but i need to get used to it so bring it on.**

**LovingMyLife**


	10. Coco's Getting Married: Part One

**So this chapter isn't exactly like the preview but i had to alter a few things. sorry! Next preview will be better, i promise. anyways i like how this episode is going. It was kind of a long part so i had to cut it short. the next part will start with the guys talking and the girl coming in. **

**enjoy reading. i only did one proof read b/c its late and i'm tired so try to forgive my mistakes. **

* * *

**Coco's Getting Married**

**Part One**

"So wait explain this one more time." Lola asked cautiously. She was sitting on the floor across the table from Quinn. Quinn was sitting on her knees, goggles covering her eyes, hair pulled back, leaning over a beaker full of a greenish-brown liquid.

"Yeah Quinn I don't see how this is going to work." Zoey said from the sofa. She had been temporarily distracted from her homework by the experiment Quinn had been working on. Usually she avoided them at all costs but this idea held her attention.

"Can you really make a drink that makes people tell the truth?" Nicole asked. She was sitting behind Zoey braiding the girl's blonde hair but had also stopped and watched in curiosity.

"I told you it won't make you tell the truth." Quinn explained. "This mixture just interrupts the receptors in your brain that would usually stop you from telling the truth."

"So it keeps you from lying." Nicole stated but it was more of a question.

"Sort of."

"So why do I have to be the one to test it?" Lola asked looking more uncertain by the second. "How do I know this isn't going to poison me?"

"Would I let you drink it if it was harmful to you?" Quinn added a drop of some purple chemical from a test tub into the beaker and the greenish-brown liquid suddenly became as clear as water. The other three stared in aw at the concoction. "And you have to test it because, and no offense to you, the receptors in your brain already don't work as often as they should."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you already blurt out the truth or whatever you're thinking anyways so you'd be the best person for the first test. Zoey and Nicole actual think before they speak." Quinn took the bottle of Blix that was sitting across the table. She emptied have of it then added an ounce or so of the mixture. She closed the bottle shook it once and handed it to Lola. She took it unenthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now try it?" Lola reluctantly brought the bottle to her lips and slowly took the tiniest sip she could. It tasted like watered down Blix.

"Okay now what?" Nicole was on the edge of her seat waiting for something to happen.

"Well I guess we just ask her a question, but it's got to be something she would usually lie about." Quinn thought for a second and then began to realize that Lola might not have been the best choice. She never really lied. "You guys got anything?" Nicole shook her head but Zoey looked like she might have an idea.

"Alright Lola," Zoey began "You remember that sweater I wore a couple days ago, the pink one, what did you really think of it."

"Oh that was the most hideous sweater I have ever seen!" Lola replied without hesitation. She quickly threw her hands up covering her mouth. Zoey did not look surprised; her grandfather had bought her the sweater and he was nearly blind.

"What was the person who made that sweater thinking anyways, I mean they had to realize it was a bad idea from the beginning…" Lola began to ramble.

"Why is she still talking?" Nicole asked.

"It must be a side effect I better check to see if there is a way to keep it from happening." Lola talked continuously but her eyes looked panicky. "You'll be fine, just go amuse your self for a few minutes."

She went to the computer, her voice working without her control; Quinn went back over the chemicals in the mix to see what was causing the problem. Nicole went back to braiding Zoey's hair which had unraveled through the conversation. It was then that Coco, their slightly insane dorm advisor, entered with an unusually wide grin on her face.

"Hey." She said in a voice so perky it did not seem appropriate coming from her mouth.

"Hey." Zoey, Nicole and Quinn replied in a monotone. Lola continued her ranting.

"I'm getting married." Three words. _Three words_. They weren't even 'I love you' and the girl's stopped dead. Quinn spilled many of the things of the table, Nicole nearly yanked Zoey's hair out of her head and the shock was even enough to halt Lola's blabbering…momentarily.

"You're kidding right" She said still in shock "That pathetic excuse for a boyfriend of yours actually proposed to you-" Nicole jumped up to cover Lola's mouth so only mumbling could be heard.

"Coco that's that's…" Zoey was thinking quickly "really great."

"That's wonderful to hear." Quinn said. She was casually opening a drawer and pulling out a roll of duck tape.

"It's so great." Coco started unable to hold in her excitement. "We were going out for lunch and all and Carl, he'd just gotten off probation and a new job, was talking to me about how much he cared about me and all that stuff and then he goes and he takes out this little box and he asks me to marry him."

Coco threw herself on to the sofa next to Zoey. "That's fantastic; do you know the wedding details?"

"Yeah like when you'll be gone on your honeymoon." The words escaped Lola's lips as Nicole removed her hand and Quinn covered it with duct tape. Coco didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"No I haven't worked out any details I was actually hoping…" She was concentrating more on Zoey then anyone and behind her the other three were shaking their heads and waving their hands frantically. "I was hoping you girls would help me plan the wedding." She looked from Zoey to the other girls, the franticness ceased immediately. "Please."

"Zoey come here." Nicole motioned for her to join their little group. Once close enough Nicole lost it. "We can't help her, you know how she gets." she whispered.

"But look at her you guys, I've never seen her this happy before."

"Can't we just get her a wedding gift?"

"Come on it won't kill us to help her; she's always there when we need a ride or something so let's just help her." Nicole and Quinn sighed and agreed to help. Lola continued to mumble but was ignored.

"Okay Coco we'll help you." Coco thanked them and left the room talking about getting some ravioli. "Let's go tell the boys." Zoey suggested to get away from the glares of her friends.

* * *

"Left, left, LEFT!"

"I'm going left!"

"Not your left, my left." The boys were playing videogames but, they were trying to make them more interesting by playing them upside down. Currently on the big screen TV were two cars racing against each other being controlled by James and Chase who were hanging upside down on the sofa while Michael and Logan tried to direct them in the right direction.

"Go, go, go!" Michael and Chase were winning by just a little and finally crossed the finish line.

"Yes! Dude we are so dominating this game." Michael cheered as he pulled Chase up so he was sitting straight.

"Well that was pointless; whose stupid idea was this anyways?"

"It was yours." James said adjusting himself to an upright position.

Logan was about to retaliate to that statement when knocking on the door was heard.

"It's open." The door knob turned and Dustin entered looking around the room. Everywhere but at the group of boys.

"What's up little man?" Chase asked. They usually referred to Dustin as little man. They had for four years and it wasn't changing anytime soon despite the fact that he was now a sophomore and nearly fifteen years old.

"Nothin' really just was bored thought I'd come see what you guys were doing." He still looked distracted. The guys looked at each other before returning their attention to him.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No." Dustin answered too quickly. "What makes you think somethin's wrong?" The guys exchanged more looks and nodded.

"So it's a girl." James said.

"How'd you know-" Dustin caught himself and at that moment his voice cracked. The guys laughed.

"Can you help me or not?" Dustin said angrily. "You know what never mind." Dustin was prepared to stomp out of the room but Logan and Michael beat him to the door; blocking his only exit.

"We can help you if it's a girl problem." Michael said.

"Talk." Chase led the boy over to the couch making him sit.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell Zoey."

**

* * *

**

So i hope you liked it. i'll try to get the next part up quickly. i also have an idea for a one-shot so i don't know if i'll write part 2 first or that.

**hope you enjoyed. leave me a review**

**LovingMyLife**


	11. Coco's Getting Married: Part Two

**Okay here is part two. In the middle is a little montage and it might be hard to understand but if i wrote out the whole thing that would have been really long. So yeah it's basically an over view of the week. so please enjoy the chapter and i'm really tired so if something is confusing that i didn't mention tell me in a review and i'll try to clear it up for you. **

* * *

**Coco's Getting Married**

**Part Two**

"So what's this girl's name?" Chase asked. The five boys were sitting around the boy's dorm room and all eyes were on Dustin. Dustin was very hesitant to talking to the four of them. It had taken him two hours just to decide to come knock on their door. But what else could he do? Go to one of his immature friends; go tell his older sister who'd make a huge deal out of it with all her friends? His only choice had been them.

"Her name is Daisy." He answered.

"Daisy? What kind of name is that?" Michael and Logan started laughing.

"It's a good name!" Dustin defended. The guys got quiet really fast and stared at him.

"You must really like this girl." James said.

"I think I do." He said but continued to glare at Logan and Michael.

"So how do you want us to help?"

"I just want to ask her out but I don't want to unless I know she'll say yes." Dustin explained to them. It was becoming incredibly uncomfortable for him.

"Okay we'll help you get a date with this Daisy girl."

"Zoey how could you possibly agree to help her." The boys could here Nicole's voice coming down the hall.

"She's going to drive us insane." The four girls walked into the room without knocking. They looked around the room at the unusually quiet boys and the out of place Dustin.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Mwy's musmin mere?" Lola mumbled through the duct tape.

"Nothing, I was uh…just leaving." Dustin got up and rushed out of the room.

"That's was rude." Nicole crossed her arms. "Didn't say hello or good-bye."

"No what's rude is you all come walking in our room when ever you want." Logan said.

"Yeah what if one of us was getting dressed?"

"Im ma mimmle um ma may." Lola mumbled again with her hands on her hips. The guys looked at her confused.

"You think we can remove the duct tape?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know if the side effects have worn off yet." Quinn looked down at her watch. "But I guess hearing the truth is better then the mumbling." Lola peeling the tape from her mouth and frowned at them. The guys decided not to ask about that but instead what they were arguing about before. They needed to keep the girls away from asking about Dustin.

"So who is it that's going to drive you insane?" James asked.

"What did Zoey do this time?"

"Coco Wexler our crazy ravioli eating, always in relationship trouble, over emotional dorm advisor is getting married." Lola said and continued despite the guys' reaction. "And Zoey convinced us to agree to help her organize the whole thing."

"I guess that stuff hasn't worn off yet."

"That's not necessarily true, I could see her saying that on her own will."

"Coco is getting married." Chase was the first to get his thoughts straight.

"That Carl guy actually proposed to her." Logan asked in disbelief.

"He didn't really seem like the kind of man who would commit to anything." Michael said recalling the last time they encountered Coco's boyfriend.

"Yes well he did commit and now we also have a commitment." Lola said. "So let's go." They left the room. Once they were far enough out of ear shot the guys started talking.

"So what'd we do about Dustin?" Chase asked.

"We should start by not letting you help. When you like a girl it takes you something like three years to tell her." Michael told his best friend.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Dustin said. He tried to walk away and was stopped by Logan and James each taking one of his arms. The three of them were out amongst the lunch tables. They had found Dustin's crush Daisy sitting at one of them with a friend of hers. She was very pretty. She had curly strawberry blonde hair pulled into low pigtails and very light blue eyes. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a bright green shirt.

"Yes you can and you're going to." Logan said turning him back in the direction of Daisy. Her friend had just gotten up to leave and she had taken out a book to read. "Now's your chance just go."

"What if she says no?"

"Alright little man we covered all of this. You look great; we taught you everything you need to say. Now just go and say it and be yourself." James said and with a push Dustin made his way over to sit by Daisy. Logan and James casually took seats at a near by table.

"Hi Daisy." He said. Daisy looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Oh hi Dustin." She bookmarked her book and closed it. "What's up?"

"Umm…uh…" He looked over the girl's shoulder at the boys who were motioning him to continue. "Uh…you know the usual. So what are you reading?" he said. _Start a simple conversation_.

"Just a book for English. I know most people think they're all boring but I really like this one." She explained and looked down fingering the pages.

"That's cool. I should probably be reading the book too." She smiled a little bit.

"So umm…I was just wondering if maybe you would like to hang out some time." _Don't break eye contact, don't stutter, don't sound like an idiot_. He was pretty sure he had just broken all three of those rules.

"You mean like a date?" He noticed her cheeks were slightly pink and eyes sparkled just right when she asked.

"Yeah." _Don't deny it being a date_. "Like maybe Friday night."

Her smile faded just a bit. "Umm…I can't." She said. Dustin's disappointment showed greatly. "But it's not that I don't want to you see Friday night I have a presentation to do with my teachers. But maybe if it's okay we could 'hang out' on Saturday night?" Dustin grinned widely.

"That would work great." He said jumping up. _Don't sound too desperate_. That rule went in one ear and out the other. "Okay well I'll see you then. Seven o'clock. We can meet here."

"Perfect." She got up taking her book and her bag. As she left she smiled back at him over her shoulder. As soon as she was far enough away Dustin dropped back down in his seat and James and Logan rushed over.

"How'd it go?" Dustin didn't respond but instead stared off with the same goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"The wedding is in a week!" Zoey shouted at Coco.

"Yes. It's not going to be big or anything. Carl and I don't have very large families and not a whole lot of friends so we didn't think we needed a lot of time to plan. Zoey dropped down next to the other girls on the couch in the lounge.

"Okay well we can do this we just need to plan the reception, get the dresses, suits, refreshments, tables, chairs, a cake, music, guest list and a place to hold it all at." Nicole said counting the things off on her fingers.

"Well I already went and talked to dean Rivers and he said that I could have it here." Coco told them.

"Here?" Quinn asked. "You mean here in the lounge." Coco nodded her head.

"Well that's a start." Zoey said. "Maybe we better start with the budget." She picked up a piece of paper and prepared to right. Coco smiled a very forced smile.

* * *

Cue montage

The girls sitting around their room. Zoey on the phone, Quinn going over numbers on the calculator, Lola at the computer searching for music, Nicole searching through books on her bed.

xxxxxxxx

The guys sitting in their room. Logan and James are describing what happened with Dustin and Daisy.

xxxxxxx

Coco standing in the girls' dorm wearing a wedding dress and Zoey is trying to do altercations on it. The other girls are sitting on the couch surrounded by books.

xxxxxxx

Nicole is in the school kitchens making the wedding cake.

xxxxxxxx

Quinn has forced Logan, Chase, and James to help her unload tables and chairs from the storage room.

xxxxxxxx

Lola asked Michael to help her make a CD of music for the reception.

xxxxxxxx

The girls looking extremely tired in class. The guys watching them confused.

xxxxxxxx

The guys help Dustin prepare for his upcoming date, but get really quiet every time Zoey comes around.

End Montage

* * *

"I can't do this." Dustin panicked.

"Why do you keep saying that?" James asked.

"You already made it through the hard part." Chase said. "You have the date, now just go and be yourself."

"But what if she doesn't like the movie we see or the food we eat, what if I say something stupid?"

"You have got to calm down little man." Michael said. "We have to go now but don't even think about bailing because we are going to be right over there until she gets here." He indicated some bushes.

"Yeah and once she's here you won't leave." Logan said.

"How do you know that?" Dustin asked as he messed with his shirt.

"Dude we saw the look you gave this girl, you're hooked on her." Before Dustin could say anything they heard Daisy approach and the four of the rushed into the bushes.

Daisy came into view. She had her light red hair pulled to the side in a ponytail and she was wearing a sky blue summer dress. They were right; he was hooked on her.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Uh….uh…hi." Daisy giggled.

"Should we go?"

'Y-yeah." The two walked off and the guys came out from hiding.

"Dude tell me we were not that pathetic with girls when we were his age." Michael said as they started walking.

"Maybe you guys were." Logan answered smugly.

"Yeah whatever man." They were walking back towards their dorm when they came across the girls. They were around the patio like area.

"Hey."

No answer.

"I think they're asleep." James said. It was true Zoey was asleep on the lawn chair. She had her phone in one hand and a pen in the other. On the long couch the other three girls were sleep. Nicole had fallen completely on to her side with her feet still hanging off the end. Quinn and Lola had fallen asleep propped up against each other.

"What's this?" Chase picked up a piece of paper from the table. At the bottom of the page under a long list of numbers it said 'done.' "I think they finally finished preparing for the wedding. Maybe we should just let them sleep. I don't think we could wake them even if we tried"

"They can't sleep out here."

"So we'll carry them back to their dorm. Everyone grab a girl."

**

* * *

**

Okay i hope you all liked this chapter

**Review for me**

**LovingMyLife**


	12. Coco's Getting Married: Part Three

**Okay so here is part three sorry it took while to get it up. i am so full of school work i could explode. anyways enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Coco's Getting Married

**Part Three**

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Coco screamed as she burst into the girls' dorm room. She continued screaming until the girls were wide awake and without saying anything else coherent ran out of the room.

"We did it." Zoey said with a yawn. "We planned an entire wedding in one week."

"With minimum resources…"

"And no prior experience."

"We did good." Nicole said. "But we still have to make it through the wedding." They sat for a minute thinking on that and proceeded to get up and get ready.

"Did someone tell the guys they needed to come?" Lola asked.

"I think I mentioned it to them." Zoey said. "After we get ready we can go remind them," Zoey gestured to herself and Nicole, "and you two can stay and make sure everything is ready, including Coco. And Carl should be here in an hour and a half."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! I have to tell you guys about my date." Dustin was in the boys' room running around to each of them and trying to wake them up. "Come on wake up." The boys slowly began to open their eyes and grudgingly sat up.

"What do you want Dustin its Sunday."

"Yeah man we're not supposed to be up for another three hours." Chase said as he got out of his bunk.

"But I have to tell you about my date with Daisy." The guys sighed.

"Dude we are men we don't talk about are dates the next day." Logan said. "If you wanna' talk to someone go find your sister."

"But I can't talk to Zoey, she'll get all big sisterish on me and I'll have to tell her every single thing that happened."

"Isn't that what you're doing here?" James asked him.

"Yes but it would be more awkward to tell Zoey." He explained.

"What would be awkward to tell Zoey?"

"Yeah what would be awkward to tell me?" Zoey and Nicole were standing in the doorway where Dustin had left the door open. "Dustin what are you doing in here anyways?"

Dustin thought quickly of an excuse and mumbled it before rushing out of the room.

"Why has Dustin been hanging around you guys so much?" Zoey asked. Mostly to Chase knowing he would be the easiest to get the answer from.

"That's none of your business." Logan jumped in.

"It would be against guy code to tell you." Michael said.

"Guy code?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes guy code. It says that guys keep other guys secrets."

"So Dustin is keeping a secret from me."

"NO!" Chase said then quickly tried to change the subject. "So it looks like you two are all ready for Coco's wedding. You look beautiful." Nicole and Zoey were both wearing their dresses for Coco's wedding. Neither dress was to fancy for a wedding but not to casual either. The two girls looked the boys over carefully, knowing full well that they were hiding something and so was Dustin.

"Get ready for the wedding," Zoey said "and don't hang around Dustin so much you boys are a bad influence." She threw them a playful smirk before leaving the room with Nicole following closely behind.

"How did we get stuck going to this wedding anyways?" Logan asked.

"Because most of the student body is going." James answered.

* * *

When Zoey and Nicole got back to their room Quinn and Lola were standing outside with the door closed.

"What's going on, why aren't you guys setting up?" Nicole asked. Quinn and Lola exchanged glances. "Uhhh…"

"Uhhhh, is not a good answer."

"Well Carl isn't here yet and Coco is freaking out." Lola said and gestured to the room behind them. It was silent.

"I don't hear anything." Zoey said confused.

"Well we wanted to calm her down so…" Quinn trailed off.

"You did that thing to her didn't you?" Zoey said accusingly. "Quinn! What if she doesn't wake up in time for the wedding?"

"Don't worry she'll wake up in a few minutes and everything else is ready. The only thing we need to worry about is when Carl is going to get here."

"Well we won't have to worry about that because he is here." Lola pointed down the hall where a very confused looking man in a tux was wandering around.

"You all tell him where to go and the guests should be arriving soon. I'm going to talk to Coco." Zoey said. The girls parted ways and Zoey entered the room. Coco was just sitting up looking slightly delirious. Usually Coco looked a mess but in her elegant white wedding dress that Zoey had done altercations on she actually looked very nice.

"Hi Coco."

"Hey do you know why I'm so tired?" She asked. Zoey smiled.

"I heard you were freaking out, what's wrong?" Showing concerned for her. She was the one who probably most cared about Coco.

"This wedding is a mistake, what if Carl doesn't love me, both of are parent's think it's a bad idea and he's not even here." She looked near ready to burst into sobs so Zoey quickly tried to calm her.

"This isn't a mistake you two wouldn't keep running back to each other if you didn't love each other and Carl is here. The others just went to finish getting him ready. And both of your parents are in the lounge, we saw them when we came in. They looked like they were having a pleasant conversation." Coco smiled just a bit.

"Really?"

"Really." Zoey guaranteed her. "Now come on its almost time for the wedding march." Coco looked uncertainly at her before getting up.

"Let's go, before Carl changes his mind."

* * *

"That was actually very beautiful." Lola said. The wedding had gone well. The guests were mostly the very close family of each and the PCA staff and student body. After the 'I do's' the chairs were cleared aside and the reception was held in the lounge with the refreshments off to the side. The menu was simple. The cake of course; it was made by Nicole. And the actually food…well everyone got their own personal can of raviolis. They had brought in microwaves from as many dorms as they could. The gang was crowded around the refreshment table drinking Blixs and punch and swaying to the music. "It would make a great movie plot you know, two people so afraid of commitment finally getting married." They laughed at her joke.

"It was actually really good for something you guys put together in a week." Michael said taking a sip of the punch.

"Well it helped that you guys were out of the way." Zoey said. "Where were you all week anyways?"

"Helping Dustin get a date." Michael had no control over the words that slipped out of his mouth.

"Michael man! You weren't supposed to say anything." Chase shouted at him.

"Dustin had a date!" Zoey shouted not taking into account what had just happened. "With who?"

"Daisy Ashbury." Chase answered shortly. His eyes widened. Zoey finally caught on.

"You spiked the punch with that 'you-can't-lie' potion stuff." Nicole shouted at Lola and Quinn who were bursting into giggles at that moment. The boys promptly spit the punch back into their cups and she was glad that she was drinking Blix.

"The what?!"

"It's not a potion Nicole, it's a chemical compound mixture that intercepts the part of your brain that prevents you from telling the truth." Quinn explained.

"Yeah and she fixed that problem were you keep talking on and on and on..."

"Anyways! Where is Dustin?" Zoey asked stuck back on the fact that her baby brother had a date and didn't tell her.

"He's having lunch with Daisy." Chase tried to cover his mouth to keep the words from flowing but it was pointless. Zoey was off in seconds leaving the other girls to interrogate the guys on anything they would like.

"I think I left the thing in the place on I should probably go turn the thing off." James said trying to get away.

"Yeah the thing we should probably come with you to the place and help you turn off the thing." Logan added and the boys took off running.

* * *

**Next Episode: Logan's New Step-mom**

**Logan's dad just got married and his new step mom wants to get to know him better so she comes to PCA. Everyone seems to like her but Logan wants nothing to do with her.**

**Mean while Lola has a new fascination with France and is trying to perfect her French accent.**

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending. I'm looking forward to writing this next episode it should be good. More serious then these last few.**

**Review and i might update faster.**

**LovingMyLife**


	13. Logan's New Stepmom: Part One

**Okay so this was the episode you wanted the most, which i kind of expected so here it is. Sorry it took so long to update i was busy this past weekend. enjoy and sorry if anyone is out of character.**

**

* * *

**

Logan's New Step-mom

**Part One**

Logan actually enjoyed his US History class. It's not that he liked history anything like that; in fact it usually bored him to sleep but that was the good thing about it. Their teacher was so focused on lecturing that he could sleep in peace. During group work he usually goofed off with Michael and James who were both in the class. They however sat on the other side of the room so when he couldn't sleep during the lecture he would bother Quinn who sat in the seat in front of him. It was usually by passing her notes that she would respond to by telling him to pay attention and maybe he would pass the class and then he would return it with a comment and he would never get the note back. Occasionally if he passed enough notes he would get one back and then after class she would tell him off for distracting her and he would smile and he would tell her that she doesn't need to pay attention because she's smart enough to teach the class and she would forgive him but threaten him not to do it again.

Yeah, history was a fun class.

This was one of those rare days they got to do group work and he was sitting with Michael and James discussing a basketball game they had yesterday instead of reading and answering questions like they should have been doing. There was a knock on the door and one of the office assistants brought in a note to the teacher who looked half asleep at the desk himself. He thanked the girl who promptly left and then read the note. By this point everyone was back to what they were doing before the interruption so Logan did not see the teacher's eyes scan the room and stop on him.

"Mr. Reese." He said and held up the note. "Office, now." Everyone, of course, looked at him, not that he cared. He ignored the "Ooooooo, what you do this time?" That Michael said because he was pretty sure that he had not done anything wrong. He took the note and went down to the main office.

When Logan got to the office and showed the secretary his note and she directed him to a phone off in the corner of the room. His first assumption was that his dad was the one on the other end, he was sort of right.

"Hello?"

"Hi Logan dear." He recognized the women's voice immediately. He had heard it almost constantly all summer long. It was his step-mom and he suddenly felt really bad.

"Hi Amelia." He said trying not to sound guilty. His dad, Malcolm, had just recently gotten married and he kind of skipped out on going to the wedding. He could have gone but after seeing the first few they had gotten repetitive. "Umm…I'm really sorry I couldn't come to your wedding and all."

"Oh that's okay dear, Malcolm told me you had a big test and needed your study time. It wasn't very big anyways." That wasn't a complete lie. He did have a test but he didn't study for it. He played speed racer against Chase for a couple hours while they quizzed each other but that was it.

"Oh yeah the test." It hadn't done that well.

"Well I'm sure you did great." Amelia said. There was a long pause. "So I was talking with your father about how it would have been nice to see you again at the wedding but since you couldn't come I thought I would come on down to PCA and visit you." Logan's eyes widened.

"Uh…you really don't have to do that…"

"Don't be silly, I'd love to see you again and meet all your friends." She said cheerfully. "I should be there tomorrow morning. I was confused about how boarding schools work but apparently you still have weekends off so I'll see you then."

"Okay but…" What was he supposed to tell her? Not to come.

"Bye."

"Bye Amelia."

"Please call me Mia." She told him. "Bye." Logan set the phone down and sighed. He checked the clock on the wall. The class would be over bye the time he got back but his stuff was all still there so he had to go.

* * *

"Hey." Logan said sitting down with his friends.

"Hey man, what did you get called down to the office for?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah you left us to answer all those questions ourselves."

"I had a phone call in the office." Logan said shortly. They looked at him waiting for more information. "It was my step-mom she's coming down to see me tomorrow."

"Why?" Chase asked. "Wait I thought your dad was dating someone."

"He was they got married last month or something like that." Logan explained.

"Is this the same women who back at the beginning of the year bought us all gifts even though she didn't know us?" Michael asked.

"She knows just as much about you as I do." They stared at him confused. "Well over the summer my dad made me spend time with her when she was over at the house and she asked about school and stuff and when I mentioned you guys she made me tell her everything and it was so annoying."

"She seems pretty nice to me." Zoey interjected.

"She's not being nice she's being nosy."

"That's a little harsh it sounds like she just wants to get to know you better. You are her step-son now." Zoey told him.

"What does it matter none of my dad's marriages last more then like a year so it's kind of pointless to get to know her."

"You never know," Zoey said, "this time could be different."

"Doubt it." Logan said and shrugged. His dad had always told him that this time he wasn't making a mistake that this time the marriage would last longer then just the honeymoon. He stopped believing that two or three step-moms ago. Most of the old ones did like to keep in touch with him though, probably to stay on his dad's good side and get more money from him or a second chance but his dad was gullible not stupid.

Amelia was like most of the others. Attractive, nice, blonde, all that stuff. There was something different about her though and he couldn't quite figure out what it was but he was sure that it was bad and the divorce papers would be coming by Christmas break.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Because it was Saturday the gang got to enjoy a relaxed breakfast with out the fear of being late to class. With the exception of James, who was running a little late, and Quinn, who was tutoring some kids in Saturday school, everyone was gathered around the circular table.

"Okay so which is better waffles or pancakes?" Chase asked as they ate.

"Waffles." Half of them said.

"Pancakes." Said the other half. "Pancakes are softer and fluffier." Lola continued.

"Aren't they kind of the same?" Zoey asked.

"No the textures are completely different." Michael said.

"Which is why waffles are totally better." Nicole added.

"No pancakes are better." Lola argued. Nicole and Lola continued to defend their preferred breakfast food while the rest moved on to a different conversation.

"So Logan when does your step-mom get here?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say a time just that she'd be here sometime this morning."

"What does…Amelia…look like anyways?" Logan was about to respond when he saw Amelia herself wondering around the tables.

"She looks like her." He point over to the lost young women. The group was quite surprised. Amelia looked barely twenty-five. She had dirty blonde hair that was very straight and almost reached her shoulders. She looked pretty tall and wasn't super skinny. She looked more like an athlete then a supermodel. She finally recognized Logan from a distance and she smiled and rushed over to the table.

"Oh here you are." As young as she was her actions were those of an older experienced mother. This was shown in her greeting and insisting to hug Logan and then turning to greet his friends.

**

* * *

**

Okay so there it is. like i said i hope they're not out of character. mostly logan b/c its mostly about him. By the way i know all history teachers aren't boring mine was acctually the best. And for the record waffles are totally better then pancakes.

**Review for me**

**LovingMyLife**


	14. Logan's New Stepmom: Part Two

**Okay so here is the next chapter. i hope you all like it and i tried my best to stay in character. sorry if i didn't. **

**

* * *

**

Logan's New Step-mom

**Part Two**

Amelia finished hugging her step-son and turned to the others at the table with a huge smile. "Your school is so big; I've been wandering around looking for you for over an hour." She said in amazement. "I couldn't imagine having to find my way around everyday." The group laughed at her innocent comment.

"You get used to it after awhile." Zoey spoke up. Amelia smiled.

"Well I'm sure it gets easier being here everyday and all." There was a long pause in which Logan had gone back to eating his breakfast completely ignoring Amelia's presence.

"Logan aren't you going to introduce us to your step-mom?" Chase asked. Logan sighed set his fork back down and looked around the table.

"Amelia, guys; guys, Amelia." Amelia rolled her eyes and looked at them more carefully.

"Alright let me guess then." She said. Starting from the left she began to guess their names. She was correct each time. "Okay you're Chase, Michael, Lola, Zoey and…" She paused at Nicole. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Nicole."

"Well it's nice to meet you, all of you." She said addressing all of them. "But don't call me Amelia just Mia is fine."

"We'll its nice to meet you too Mia." Michael said and the others nodded in agreement. There was once again an awkward silence in which Mia looked around at the scenery and Logan continued to eat his food. The rest of the gang looked between them waiting for some kind of interaction. There was none. Mia finished taking in the surroundings and then got a look of shock on her face.

"Oh I almost forgot I brought stuff back from France for you guys. That's where Malcolm and I were for our honeymoon. Let me just see here." She slid an extra large designer bag off her shoulder and began to dig through it. Logan took his turn to roll his eyes at her perky behavior. "Okay so I brought something back for everyone because I knew I'd be coming down here to see Logan. For the boys, I'm afraid you're going to have to share but I brought you some sweet treats. I figure with boys the best gift is always food so here." She took out a few boxes all labeled in French. Chase and Michael thanked her before tearing into the boxes.

"Hey what's in these?" Michael asked as he picked up some kind of French cookie.

"Oh I have no idea, I don't speak a lick of French but it's such a beautiful language I wish I did." Michael and Chase didn't seem to care about the contents of the cookies and continued to eat them.

"For…" She looked among the girls and pointed at Lola. "You, when I was in France we went to a play and brought back a copy of the script. It's also in French but I'm sure you can listen to it translated online."

"Wow thanks." Lola said taking the script and flipping through its pages.

"And for Zoey, I hear that you like fashion so I picked up this magazine at one of the news stands." Mia handed her the Magazine which she took with a million thanks.

"And Nicole I didn't know about you of course so I didn't get anything for you." Mia said sounding truly sorry about something she had no control over.

"Oh that's okay really."

"Oh wait, here." Mia reached up and took the stylish sunglasses from the top of her head. "They're not from France; I got them at the airport because I sat on my old ones on the plane, but they're very cute." Nicole took the sunglasses graciously. She put them on and turned to the girls showing them off.

"This is really nice of you buying us all gifts seeing as how you've never even met us before." Zoey said.

"Oh it's no big deal really." Mia said shrugging it off. She heard Logan mutter something while the others admired the gifts, or ate them.

"What did you say dear?" She asked him unaware that she wasn't supposed to have heard anything at all. Logan sighed and it was obvious that he was frustrated.

"I said it wasn't a big deal because it's not like your spending your own money." Amelia looked a bit surprised by what he had said and was unsure how to respond. Logan took the shocked look in her eyes as a cue to continue he stood up angrily. "You are just like all of my other step-moms. You act all sweet to my dad and try to get to know me so it seems like you really care. Then you spend all the money you want to, do stupid things, my dad finds out and does stupid things, then you separate and I hear from you once every six months. So why don't you just leave now and I'll see you at Christmas if the divorce papers haven't already been filed." After finishing his angry rant he stormed off away from the table, his very confused friends and his upset stepmother. Amelia looked near tears and went off in the opposite direction. Chase and Michael jumped up to follow Logan.

* * *

"Okay tell me if this sounds any better." Lola said. She lifted the French script up in front of her and read off one of the monologs in a very convincing French accent. Lola, Zoey and Nicole were all sitting in their dorm. Well Zoey and Nicole were sitting as Lola moved dramatically across the room as the italicized words indicated. After Logan yelled at Amelia and Chase and Michael went off after him they had come back to the room and listened to the play in both French and English on the internet. They had heard it quite a few times and now Lola was determined to copy the accent exactly.

"Lola you sound perfect, like you were born and raised in France." Zoey reassured her for the tenth time. Zoey had heard the monolog enough times to recite it herself and probably with a pretty convincible accent as well. "Can we please do something else?"

"Yeah I've heard this so many times I'm beginning to think with an accent." Nicole said.

"Let me just go through it one more time." Lola begged still keeping up the accent. Her friends sighed but complied. As Lola was about to begin reading there was a slight knock at the door and Chase and Michael walked in.

"Oh hey." Zoey jumped up thankful that Lola had been interrupted. "Did you guys talk to Logan?"

"We tried." Chase answered. "He wouldn't talk to either of us or James."  
"Where is he now?" Lola asked, still not breaking the accent. The two boys barely took notice.

"Back at are dorm. We didn't think it would a smart idea to stay there when he was in such a bad mood." Michael explained. "We were actually hoping Quinn was here. Figured she could talk to him better then we could."

"Talk to who about what?" Quinn was standing in the doorway looking around at all of them.

"Logan."

"What'd he do now?" She asked as she came in and dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed.

"He freaked out and yelled at his step-mom earlier, then stomped off and now he won't come out of the dorm." Michael told her. Quinn closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Alright I'll go talk to him." She said.

"Well I hope everything works out, so I'll just start over then." Lola said as if there had been no interruption at all. Zoey jumped up to block the boys exit. If she and Nicole were going to have to sit through the play again then so would they.

* * *

Quinn listened to the unanswered ringing and then to Logan's voice mail picking up her call for the fourth time. She clicked her phone off and glared at it without leaving a message. She had gone to talk to him at his dorm but he hadn't been there and so she started calling him as she wandered around the campus looking for him. She dialed his number once more and in her distraction bumped into someone walking in the other direction. The two fell to the ground, the persons belongs crashed and scattered. Quinn quickly helped gather the things and handed them back to a young lady she didn't recognize.

"Sorry about that, just a little distracted." The women picked up the last few things in her reach, dumped them into her large person and finally looked directly at Quinn.

"Hey it's you." Quinn was confused when the women hugged her.

"Umm….not to sound rude but have I met you before?" She laughed at her.

"I'm sorry that was probably really awkward for you. I'm Mia, Logan's step-mom."

"OH!"

"And sorry about running into you too I was just as distracted." Quinn took notice to Mia's upset expression and remembered what she had previously been doing.

"My friends told me about what Logan said to you earlier. I was just looking for him."

"I was looking for him too actually but I just wanted to tell him I was leaving."

"Oh." She said again.

"Do you think maybe you could tell him for me, I don't think he really wants to see me right now?" She asked and Quinn felt bad for her. She was now determined to get Logan to come talk to his step-mom.

"Of course but don't be in such a hurry to leave." Mia nodded and took her bag back off her shoulder. She reached in and pulled out a book.

"I brought some things back from France for everyone. I remember Logan mentioning that you were really into science and thought you might like this." Quinn took the book and read over the cover. It was written by a French scientist that she recalled reading about a while back.

"Thanks." She was wondering what could have mad Logan so mad at Mia; she seemed like a very nice person.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Over the summer when I tried to get Logan to talk to me about his school life he looked really annoyed with me but it seemed like he didn't mind so much when it came to talking about you." Quinn smiled, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm going to talk to him and see if I can get him to talk to you, so try not to leave in such a hurry."

"I wish you luck, I'm staying at the hotel right near by, just across the street if you can get through to him."

"I'll do my best."

**

* * *

**

Okay so the next chapter you will have your Quogan moment. Sorry i'm making you wait again. I hoped you liked this chapter and i'll do my best to update the next one.

**LovingMyLife**


	15. Logan's New Stepmom: Part three

**Okay so here is part three. It didn't come out exactly as i had originally planned and when i think back on the two previous chapters i relized that they weren't so much out of character or at least not compared to this chapter. **

**i hope you like it anyways there is at least one surprise for you guys. I'm not sure how you'll like it but i had to put it in. **

**

* * *

**

Logan's New Step-mom

**Part Three**

It took Quinn another forty-five minutes after she left Mia to find Logan; by then she was wishing that PCA had a smaller campus. She had tried all over the school and finally made it up to the basketball courts. He was shooting baskets with his headphones in. She figured that's why he hadn't picked up the phone the six times she had tried to call. She watched him shoot a few more times because he had yet to notice her behind him. Finally she picked up one of the extra basketballs from behind him and shot it over his head and into the basket. She couldn't see his face but he knew he must've looked confused. He turned around and realized who it was.

"Hey." He smiled and turned off his music.

"Hi." She said and approached him. She took the basketball he had and tossed it into the basket. "So do you have your phone with you?" She asked him casually.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Yes."

"May I see it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone, he stopped before handing it to her.

"What are you going to do to it?"

"Nothing just let me see it." She took the phone and flipped it open. "Well it's on and seems to be working fine."

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" She handed him back the phone indicating he should look at the screen. _'Six missed calls.'_ He pressed the scroll button and looked down the list. _'Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…'_

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay but next time don't leave your phone on silent. This is a really big campus and it can be hard to find someone."

"Well you found me now." He went to pick up a couple of the balls and tossed one to her.

"Yeah I was just wondering your reasoning for yelling at your step-mom earlier."

"How did you know about that?"

"The others told me. So why'd you do it?" She asked him as they took turns shooting at the basket.

"She made me mad."

"Now see that I don't believe. She seemed perfectly nice to me." She received another confused look. "I ran into her when I was looking for you. She seemed kind of upset. So what did you say to her?" Logan went and sat down on the bench off to the side of the court. Quinn followed him.

"I told her the truth that she is just like all my other step-moms. Spends my dad's money, will do something stupid, make my dad mad, and that they would probably be divorced by Christmas."

"What of that has she done?" He thought about it for a second.

"She spent money on those gifts for everybody."

"So it's a bad thing that she cared enough about your friends to buy them gifts with your dad's money. You spend your dad's money all the time."

"Well I'm a Reese by blood she just married in like all the others."

"Okay well other then being nice to everyone what has she done?" He didn't answer her. "She hasn't done anything has she?"

"No but that doesn't mean she won't or that my dad won't do something stupid."

"Has your dad ever done something to cause a divorce or was it always your step-moms' fault?" She asked curious to get in to his head about the whole situation. Once again he didn't answer her, or at least not right away and when he did answer her question it didn't pretain to it at all.

"You know I always wanted to be just like my dad."

"What do you mean?" She asked him unsure of how this related to the current conversation.

"Well you know I wanted to grow up and be rich, famous and handsome like him."

"And so Mia is stopping you from being like your dad?" Quinn asked

"No actually you are."

"What did I do?" some what offended by his comment.

"Well my dad has a different girlfriend almost every week and I was doing great following his example up until I got to you."

"You know I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"No I don't mean anything bad I'm just saying…uh back to your question about my dad." She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "The point is yeah it's been my dad's fault a few times even if he does really like whoever it is he's dating. What if I do something stupid and make you mad at me?"

"You do, all the time."

"Quinn I'm being serious."

"I know and it's really sweet." She said. "Why are you only sincere when you're with me?"

"_Sincere?_"

"Genuine, honest, truthful…"

"Oh," he said now understanding. "Well that's also your fault." She decided it was best not to respond to that.

"So back to your step-mom situation, you're just mad at Mia because you think her and your dad really like each other but one of them is going to mess it up."

"Basically."

"Why don't you give Mia more of a chance? She seems really nice."

"She is."

"Go talk to her, I kinda promised her you would. She's getting ready to leave."

"Where is she?"

"At the hotel across the street."

"Alright I'll go talk to her; I just have to do one thing first."

"Okay but you better hurry because she looked like she-" He interrupted her with a kiss and she had to remind herself that Mia would be leaving soon and Logan had not yet talked to her. She gently pulled away from him and pretended to be mad. "Would you go?!"

"Okay okay I'm going." He said smiling at her as he walked backward off the courts. He continued to talk to her. "You're not going to leave me if I do something stupid are you?" He called back to her.

"I haven't left you yet have I?" He gave her that cocky smirk of his before running off in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

"Zoey we have to do something about Lola, I can't take listening to her accent anymore I'll go crazy." Nicole said. The two of them were hiding in the bathroom. They had had enough of Lola's accent to never want to meet a French person real or acting as long as they lived.

"I know I'm thinking as fast as I can." Zoey said. "Okay so she doesn't believe that she has perfected this whole accent thing and she won't believe us."

"So who will she believe?" Zoey racked her brains for some idea and finally it hit her.

"Ms. Bonita!"

"Who?"

"The French teacher, Ms. Bonita, she was born and grew up in France if Lola will believe anyone it's her."

"Brilliant let's go." Nicole and Zoey left the bathroom and hurried back to the lounge where they had abandoned Vince with Lola. Being the sweet boyfriend that he was Vince was willingly listening to her practice. Zoey slowed Nicole and they slowly approached the idea of going to Ms. Bonita.

"We're back."

"Oh hey Zoey, Nicole." Vince greeted politely. Lola greeted them with a French saying.

"So Lola we were thinking about it and that if you really wanted to try out your accent you should go see Ms. Bonita. She does speak fluent French and would give you a completely honest opinion."

"Oh great idea." Lola said excitedly. She jumped up and rushed out of the lounge.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nicole asked.

"Well yeah, a professional French speaker tells her that her accent is perfect she'll believe her and move on to another, hopefully less annoying, obsession." Zoey explained.

* * *

Logan had arrived at the hotel where Mia was staying and asked for her room number. He found the room quickly enough and hoped Mia hadn't left yet. He knocked on the door and listen carefully for any sound inside; he was leaning so close to the door that when it open he nearly fell in.

"Oh, hi Logan dear." Mia said with a brief smile at his clumsiness. The smile faded quickly and he decided that she must still be upset about him yelling at her. She moved around the room packing her small suitcase.

"Hi Amel-Mia." He said. She looked up when he used her preferred name. "I just came to apologize about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He wasn't very good at apologizes and the word _sorry_ was not one he often used.

Mia smiled again. "You know I understand why you were mad at me. I was kinda expecting it."

"If you were expecting it why do you look upset still?"

"Because I'm an emotional girl that's why." She joked. "Now come here and give me a hug before you go back to being mad at me." She came around to hug him and he did indeed roll his eyes at her girlish actions. He then took in the rest of her sentence.

"Why would I go back to being mad at you?" He asked and backe away. Her smile became very sheepish and she casually went back to packing her bag.

"Well you know just reasons, I'll be around more often when your home probably getting into all your business and you seem like the kind to really like being an only child so yeah and you know just stuff like that." Logan didn't catch on to what she was getting at. "You do like being an only child don't you?" She said trying to be a little clearer.

"Yeah of course." he said still clueless.

"Okay maybe I should be more straight forward," She said more to herself then to him.

"Huh?"

"Okay sweetie in about eight months your not gonna be an only child anymore." He still looked confused or maybe he was just in shock. She couldn't tell but either way Mia didn't think it was safe for him to go back to PCA without supervision. She took his arm and they started back to the school. "Well I think your taking it better then I thought you would. Defiantly better then your father, he's not upset or anything but I'm pretty sure he still standing back at home with the phone up to his ear."

* * *

"Hey guys." Lola said. She was speaking normally again and Nicole gave Zoey a smile as if to say good job.

"Hey Lola, how did it go with Ms. Bonita?"

"It went great she told me that my accent was more then convincible and then she was telling me about how she also speaks Italian."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and she thought that maybe I could give an Italian accent a try too. She gave me these CD's to listen to and everything…where are you going?" Nicole and Zoey had hopped up and were heading to the door trying to be sneaky about getting away. "You guys have to listen too, to make sure I'm doing it right." At the word_ listen_ the two ran from the room leaving behind a very confused Lola.

**

* * *

**

Okay so there it is. i thought it would be fun to give Logan a younger sybling just because he is like the spoiled little rich boy so yeah i hope ya'll though that was an okay idea. anyways review for me.

**p.s. the next episode will be stereotyped and i think i'm going to do the episode from zoey p.o.v. i just wanted to try something different. **

**LovingMyLife**


	16. Stereotyped: Part One

**Okay so please excause the massively long delay in my update. It was just so hectic with exams and everyone rushing to my house and well i'm sure you have heard every excuse there is so just read the chapter and enjoy. **

**I am trying to pick up on the way each character talks so its sounds more real i guess and also i'm doing this whole episode in Zoey's P.O.V. just so you know. **

**

* * *

**

Stereotyped

**Part One**

When other people hear the word 'date' they think dinner and a movie then a late night walk looking at the stars. When I hear the word date I think getting up a little earlier then usual, watching the sunrise from the roof of the dorm building, and then having breakfast. It's not that odd to prefer a morning date to a late night one. And what does the time matter as long as my perfectly imperfect boyfriend is sitting next to me on the picnic blanket while we have waffles with whipped cream and share a bowl of grapes. The only thing that could make this morning better would be if I did not feel the need to vent my annoyance with everyone at the time.

"So tell me how is everyone at the school driving you insane?" Chase asked me. I sighed not really wanting to bash my friends but maybe he could help me deal with it.

"They're not trying to be annoying it's just that life is getting so repetitive."

"Repetitive how?"

"Repetitive as in every morning I wake up get dressed go to classes do homework and stuff." I took a deep breath in preparing my drawn out speech. "And everyone is also so the same. Lola and her drama, Nicole and her girlishness, Quinn and her Quinn-ness. And the guys are just as bad; have you ever noticed how friendly Michael is he is nice to everyone and Logan is always so cocky and James and even Vince are just so polite."

"This is how things always have been why are you just now realizing it now?" I didn't know why. It may have to do with the fact that nothing exciting had happened in quite a while and that was strange for PCA. Usually something new happened on an everyday basis.

"I guess I just want something different to happen today." I said.

"On the plus side I'm not annoying you am I?" He asked and I decided to mess with him _just a little bit_.

"Well maybe…you see I want a change and I was thinking maybe you could get just a little hair cut." I slowly brought my hand up to head which he quickly jerked away.

"Now wait you know I'd do anything to make you feel better but come on can't we leave my hair out of this." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm kidding," I said through my giggles "I love you and your fuzzy head." I finally got control of my giggling and was able to answer the phone that was now vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the number and sighed before answering.

"Hey Nicole."

"Zoey you promised you'd meet me by the fountain and help me with my English paper. You know how suckish I am when it comes organizing those stupid bibliography card things."

"I know Nicole I'm on my way." I ended the conversation and looked down at my half eaten breakfast. I turned to Chase. "I'm sorry I kinda forgot about helping Nicole."

"Go, go we'll just warm up the food and finish later." I gathered up my things and stood; giving him a quick kiss before tossing my bag over my shoulders.

"Hey maybe by the time you get back something exciting will have happened to you and shake things up." I smiled at him and started on my way across the campus.

I really did hope that something interesting would happen. I don't think I could take another day of sameness. As I walked along the sidewalk I watched a few games that were going on. It being a Saturday everyone was out enjoying the weather and playing games. I glanced over at one particularly large group of what looked like sophomores. My assumption was proved correct when I noticed my brother standing among the other boys. Two of them stood taller then the others and I noticed they were Michael and Vince. I stopped and listened in on their conversation and Dustin wandered over to me.

"Okay so we're going to run a few plays okay." Vince said. And the group broke up.

"What are they doing?" I asked Dustin and he started to explain.

"They are all on the JV football team; they want to be on the varsity team next year so Michael and Vince are giving them pointers." I should have known. Michael and Vince were probably the only seniors who would help a group of underclassmen. And so the repetitiveness continues. I waved bye to Dustin and walked down through the lunch tables; it was the quickest way to the fountain. I stopped once again when I came across three more friends of mine. Lola, Quinn and Logan were all seated around a close table. I figured I had a few minutes to stop and talk with them. As I walked up I noticed that Lola was reading from a magazine only somewhat listening to the others. Quinn looked like she was explaining something to Logan as she gestured between a notebook and a textbook.

"…cosine is opposite over hypotenuse and tangent is opposite over adjacent." Quinn was saying and writing in the notebook. "So all you have to do to remember that is use '_SOHCAHTOA_'"

"Sokatoea?" Logan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _SOHCAHTOA_ it spells sine opposite hypotenuse cosine adjacent hypotenuse tangent opposite adjacent."

"I know I'm not a great speller but there in no way that sokatoea spells that?"

"Not sokatoea, _SOHCAHTOA_." Quinn scribbled the difference on the paper.

"That's just one more thing for me to remember how is that going to help me?" He asked.

"This makes it easier to remember."

"Quinn, give up. You've gone over it like four times if he hasn't got it yet I don't think he's ever going to get it."

"At least I'm trying." Logan retorted. None of them had even acknowledged my presence. "You have the same test tomorrow and you haven't even picked up a book."

"That's because this stuff is simple. You shouldn't have to study it." Lola went back to her magazine. Logan forced himself to reread the notes in the book and Quinn briefly looked up to show that they weren't completely ignoring me. I didn't stick around much after that. I peeked at the article Lola was reading; It was about a recent movie premiere. She was always reading those kinds of things just to keep up with the rest of the world.

I waved good-bye but got no response.

I was almost to the fountain; I could see it in the distance. I could also see Nicole talking to a certain familiar blonde boy. The girls and I usually teased Nicole about what a great couple her and James would be if Nicole could have a boyfriend. They always got along and even joked around with each other a lot. You think it would bother me, being James ex-girlfriend and all but it doesn't. James and I are still great friends but now, being with Chase, I couldn't even think about being with someone else. And that whole rule about not dating friends ex's…well all rules have loop holes and exceptions right?

As I got closer James was getting up to leave; we crossed paths briefly and smiled at each other. I took a seat on the edge of the fountain next to Nicole.

"What were you talking to James about?" I asked innocently but had that '_tell me what you were really talking about_' look on my face.

"Nothing, I told him I was getting help with this lame term paper and waiting for you to show up." I listened to her explain. "By the way you need to get here a little faster because _three_ boys asked me out while I was sitting here and its getting really hard to keep turning them down."

"Did Alan ask you out _again_?" I had to ask. Alan was a boy in mine and Nicole's math class and he spent so much time flirting with her that he would be lucky if he passed the class.

"Yes and its getting _really really _hard to turn him down."

"Because you like him or because he's persistent." Nicole thought for a moment.

"Persistent," She said simply "defiantly persistent."

"Come on." I told her. "We wanna get started on this paper now or we'll be up all night." As we walked toward the library I listened to Nicole go on and on about the three boys who asked her out. She said something about how there was an article in some magazine about how if a boy knows he can't have a particular girl they want them even more. And that since word spread about her no boys rule they wouldn't leave her alone. I laughed a little but tuned her out when she started on about some other articles she read and her _repetitive_ girlish attitude was taking over. Obviously I had been so focused on my _on coming_ _headache_ that I didn't notice the _on coming stairs_ or Nicole shouts for me to snap out of it because the next thing I knew I was stumbling and preparing to hit the concrete below.

**

* * *

**

hey everyone i hope you liked the chapter. BTW i was studing for my pre-calc exam when i wanted a break and wrote a little. I thought if i put the Sine, Cosine, Tangent thing the story i would remember it better. And i did only it's to bad it wasn't on the test. :-( anyways leave me a review and prepare for the OOC-ness of everyone in the next chapter but don't worry that's the way its supposed to be. ;-)

**LovingMyLife**


	17. Author's Note

**Okay I just a few things to say**

**One: this is not a real update, sorry!**

**Two: I won't be updating again until early August. Sorry again, I'm going to visit my grandma and she doesn't have a computer with internet access. Try not to be too mad at me. Actually a little sympathy would be nice seeing as how I don't know how I'll survive without being able to read fanfiction everyday.**

**Three: to make it up to you loyal readers I wrote a lovely (sort of) Quogan one-shot. I know you love one shots. Especially Quogan ones. Please go read it.**

**Four: your probably wondering why I didn't just use my last few precious hours to finish the episode I started and to be completely honest I was wondering the same thing. Again super sorry.**

**Five: I'll spend all the time I'm not reading, real books, writing down my ideas and rough copies of the future episodes.**

**Six: Please just think of this as a really long commercial break _or_ you know you have to watch reruns for awhile.**

**Thanks again and I'm really sorry I know a bunch of you must hate these author's notes because you think they are a real chapter. I know I do.**

**Go read the one-shot I think I did a fairly good job.**

**Love you for not being mad at me, wouldn't be mad if you were though**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
